Code: HackSIGN
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Xana has finally been destroyed, but is it over. No, it has only begun. Another virtual being has taken over Lyoko and seeks to take over the world. A group of warriors comes to help the Lyoko gang.Ch 20: The Final battle.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

Summary: Xana has finally been destroyed, but is it the end? No, it has only begun. Another virtual being has taken over Lyoko ad plans to take over the world. A group of warriors from another virtual world comes to help the Lyoko gang, but will that be enough?

* * *

Prologue 

During the year 2005 a powerful virus named Pluto's Kiss nearly crashed the entire internet on December 24. All networks and communications were shut down because of that. 77 minutes later the entire was able to recover from the incident and it was discovered that the one who created Pluto's Kiss by a ten year old elementary student, whose name is unknown whether he/she escaped. From that incident a virtual game called The World.

A player named Tsukasa was trapped in the world after a horrible accident. His human mind was trapped in The World and his body was put into a coma. It was discovered that Tsukasa had discovered a girl named Aura who was created the creator of the World himself. He was disappointed he failed as a father in real life and created an AI named Morganna to watch over Aura, but Morganna went rogue.

Tsukasa made many friends who helped rescue Aura before she became negative and defeated Morganna. The corporation of The World assured everyone that Morganna's code would be entirely defragmented so she could never return. However Morganna is defeated so easily. She has hidden herself deep in the World to avoid deletion.

At the same time, Franz Hopper, a close friend of Harold suffered the same disaster as his daughter Aelita died in a car accident. He used the technology that created the World and made Lyoko where Aelita was reborn as an AI. He created a guardian for Aelita named Xanadu. He was an AI who protected Aelita from falling into the digital void and helped her learn about the worlds.

However Franz Hopper's life had just turned worse. The authorities came to the factory to shut down Lyoko and take away the technology. Franz would let them do it easily. His wife perished after Aelita died and he could not bear to lose his daughter again. Aelita and Xanadu overheard the fight and watched through the cameras.

Aelita was sobbing as she watched her father being pummeled by the cops as he tried to protect his daughter. Xanadu watched her as she cried and went into the depths of Lyoko where he discovered Carthage. Inside resided a powerful virus that was trapped in it. It told Xanadu that it could help Aelita for a price.

Xanadu agreed and sold his body to the virus as it entered his system. This led to the birth of Xana. As his first act Xana tested his new power by activating a tower, which was like folder for information, but Xana used it to hack into the technology of the factory.

A black cloud emerged from the computer and entered the machines.

"You are under arrest for use of illegal technology." said a cop,

"I will not let you take my daughter!" shouted Franz.

Suddenly the machines came to life as the cops turned and saw. The machines moved and attacked. The cops either tried to run or defend themselves, but the machines, like animals did not allow their prey to escape. They slaughtered the cops one by one.

Aelita watched and knew it was her guardian. She sensed him in Lyoko and discovered that he had a new, different aura. It was dark and pure evil emanating from him. She ran out of the tower and saw a black cloud waiting for her.

She knew who it was.

"Xanadu, why have you killed them? Our creator, our father is dead. Along with others." said Aelita,

"It is my duty to protect you and Lyoko and those humans sought to destroy you. I only did my duty. As for my name it is no longer Xanadu. I am now known as Xana." said the cloud.

The cloud glowed with a red symbol that looked like an unbliking eye. A sea of black clouds came, taking of forms of metallic monsters. Aelita ran as the monsters came for her and sent an S.O.S. out onto the internet. Not too far away at a boarding school, a boy named Jeremy Belpois recieved it and his friends discvoered Lyoko.

That is where our story begins.


	2. The World and Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 1 

On parallel plane of existence something happened. It was The World. Creatures that resembled two balls attached to each other made up of liquid circled a strange gate.

"You all know what to do." echoed a woman's voice.

Tentacles emerged from the creatures and wrapped around the gate.

At the same time on another world that was made up of five regions, a sound was heard. It sounded like the beating of a heart as tower that once glowed blue now shinned red. Outside the virtual world in a city, a black fog emerged from wires and entered the power station. The station was now alive with electricity as it flowed through the wires and into random buildings.

Electrical devices began to overload with electricity. They short circuited and started exploding. Explosion erupted throughout the city. At a nearby boarding school, four kids ran towards a man hole.

One had blonde hair, black glasses, and wore a blue short with khaki jeans, one had messy chocolate brown hair and wore clothes that had nothing but green on them, one was a tall girl with neck length raven hair and was clad in black, one was also a girl with pink hair and wore pink clothes, and the last was a boy with blonde hair up in one spike with a purple spot in the middle.

At the same time in The World a girl carrying a very large sword sliced the tentacles wrapped around the gate. The creatures let out a noise that sounded like a whale. The girl had tanned skin, spiky brown hair that was neck length; she had light stripes on her skin as she faced the monsters.

"So much for Morganna finally being deleted." said the girl.

The creatures launched more tentacles at her, but a woman with blonde hair that reached her waist, holding a staff stepped in front of the girl. The orb in her crystal glowed and created a force field that blocked the attacks.

"Who invited you?" asked the teenaged girl,

"I don't remember Bear saying that you would be here." said the woman.

The girl growled and prepared to attack the creatures.

Meanwhile the group of teens entered a factory long since abandoned. They entered the elevator and went underground. When the door opened it revealed a room with a holographic map and a computer. The blonde haired boy with glasses stepped out and walked to the computer.

The elevator closed and went down another level. When it opened it revealed three scanners. The chocolate haired boy, the spiky haired boy, and the black haired girl entered on of them as the pink haired one waited her turn.

"The tower is in the mountain region." said a voice on the intercom.

The scanners closed and inside it glowed around the teens.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Yumi."

Virtualization."

They disappeared in a flash of light.

In a region of the world with floating mountains and a fog that covered the entire area three figures appeared. One was a teenaged girl dressed in a in a black and red kimono that covered her shoulders to her hips. She wore red pants that were partially obscured by the black leg length boots she wore. Her black hair was pulled into a bun.

One was a teenaged boy with chocolate brown hair with a yellow headband, a black long sleeved shirt with white sections and a Japanese symbol, black fingerless gloves that fit his hands perfectly, black pants with flames at the bottom, brown boots, a yellow vest with a green belt, and a sword sheathed around his waist. The last was a boy with blonde hair in one spike with a purple spot in the middle, he wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a picture of a dog, purple pants with black sections and foamy knee pads, yellow shoes, and his hands were purple with cat like claws. He had a cat like tail, and purple markings on his face.

Another figure appeared and she had pink hair. She wore a white sleeveless shirt under a pink crossover vest, pink marks under her emerald green eyes, with white pants with pink sashes with a pink skirt, and red shoes.

"I have programmed your vehicles." said the boy from the control room.

A hover board, a motorcycle, and a hover craft appeared.

"The tower Xana has activated in northwest. Hurry." said the boy,

"No problem, Jeremy." said the spiky haired boy.

They took off on the vehicles and headed for the tower.

Meanwhile back in the World the two girls avoided the attacks of the monsters. Suddenly a man wearing armor with helmet that showed red eyes appeared. He unsheathed his sword and jumped at the monsters. One of the creatures turned and attacked him.

He dodged them as they neared him and held his sword tightly. A tentacle hit him and sent him to the ground. Just as it nearly struck him another man with a sword slashed it. This man was a Blademaster.

He had grey hair and looked in his forties. A boy with white hair covered by a hat, wearing a robe, and carrying a staff stepped out and raised his staff. A force field appeared around the man as the creature attacked him.

This boy was a Wavemaster.

"Thanks Tsukasa." said the man.

The boy smiled and nodded.

Just as the creatures set their sight on him another figure appeared. He had dark green hair and had small hilt blades on his wrist.

"You weren't about to have all the fun for yourself, Tsukasa. I thought we were friends' now." said the teen in a whiny voice.

The boy only smiled innocently.

"You!" shouted the woman's voice.

The boy turned and glared, wherever the voice was coming from.

"I am not afraid of you, Morganna. You're not going to succeed." said Tsukasa,

"Don't tempt me, Tsukasa. I have the power to destroy you!" shouted Morganna's voice.

In the other world the teens on their vehicles neared the tower, until a swarm of hornets appeared. They fired at them, but the teens avoided them. In the shadows was cloaked a creature that resembled a jelly fish. It let out a small screech.

Yumi threw her fans and Odd fired his arrows that destroyed some of the hornets. Ulrich and Aelita landed near the tower, but it was still not over. Four blocks emerged and fired at them. Ulrich blocked them with his sword as Aelita ran for the tower.

But in front of the tower was a tarantula. The creature raised its arms and unleashed a barrage of lasers. Ulrich ran in front of Aelita and blocked the lasers. Odd prepared to fly in and blast the tarantula, but three flying mantis flew in with the remaining hornets and fired at him.

He avoided the lasers and fired back, destroying two hornets. The mantis fired a laser that destroyed the overboard. He landed in the ground and avoided the lasers. Yumi threw her fans and destroyed the blocks that prepared to fire at Ulrich as he blocked the tarantula's lasers.

Ulrich ran and avoided the lasers and ran around the tarantula. It was confused and fired in all directions. Yumi threw her fan that hit the symbol and destroyed the monster. Jeremy watched the battle and smile.

The smile soon vanished as he saw another card being loaded.

"Guys, watch out. Xana's virtualizing himself." said Jeremy,

"So, Xana has come out to play." said Odd.

Aelita ran for the tower, but she stopped as a virtual body appeared. The being landed on the ground and looked at them. He was a tall teenaged boy, taller than Yumi by a few inches. He had jet black hair with red streaks all through it and it was spiked.

He wore a black T shirt with black baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, and a black katana sheathed around his waist. His skin was pale, his eyes bright sharp green, and dark triangular marks were under his eyes. He smirked at them as he raised his sword.

"Xana." said Ulrich,

"You don't sound pleased to see me." said Xana.

"We are pleased to see you as Ulrich is pleased to see Sissy." joked Odd,

"You just to bring me into it?" asked Ulrich.

Before they could continue Xana raised his sword and jumped at them. He moved with great speed they did not have time to react. He swung his sword and sliced through Yumi.

"Yumi, you just lost twenty life points with that hit." said Jeremy.

Ulrich moved at full speed which rivaled Xana's. He swung his sword, but Xana blocked every hit. Jeremy watched the battle until he saw something. The tower deactivating itself and another tower activated.

"Jeremy, why did the tower deactivate?" asked Odd,

"Xana has deactivated that one and is continued it with another one." said Jeremy.

Xana smirked at them.

"You didn't think it would be that easy?" asked Xana,

"I'll deal with Xana, the rest of you get to that tower." said Ulrich.

"But Ulrich . . ." said Yumi,

"This is no time to argue, Yumi. Go!" said Ulrich.

They stared and ran. They got onto the vehicles and flew towards another tower. Xana chuckled as they flew away. Ulrich turned and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Ulrich,

"That you fell for it . . . again." said Xana.

Ulrich's eyes widened.

They entered a tower and traveled to the Desert Region, but they were not alone.

In The World lightning blasted from the sky, but they were blocked by B.T. and Tsukasa's powers. Morganna yelled in anger and frustration as she tried to destroy them. It was time to end this. A giant figure appeared in the distance.

It was Skeith. Sora gasped in horror as he remembered the creature when he betrayed Morganna.

"We have to retreat!" said Bear,

"But what about the thing Morganna is after?" asked Mimiru.

A green barrier appeared around the gate and vanished.

"No!" shouted Morganna.

The other players logged out as Skeith attacked.

In Lyoko Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were in the desert region, but no one said they were alone. Suddenly group of creepers came out.

"I thought those things were only in Sector 5." said Odd,

"Xana is getting stronger, Odd. The mantis are now able to leave Sector 5." said Aelita.

The creepers fired at them, but Yumi blocked them with her fans. Odd fired his arrows that blasted one of them. One crawled near Aelita and she ran as it fired. She tried to get onto the overboard, but the creeper blasted it.

She slipped and fell into an open pit. She landed on the ground hard.

"Aelita, you just lost ten life points with that fall." said Jeremy.

She got and dusted herself. She looked to see a spiral path out of the pit. She ran up, but as she was half way there a megatank fired and blasted the path. She fell back to the bottom and saw two megatanks this time.

"Jeremy, it was a trap. Xana was just luring us to Lyoko."said Aelita,

"So he could hand you over to the Scyphozoa. Dang!" said Jeremy.

He turned back to the battle between Yumi, Odd, and the creepers.

"Guys, it's a trap!" said Jeremy,

"We heard you Einstein. We'll save her." said Odd.

Odd fired his arrows and blasted the last of the creepers. Yumi and Odd jumped onto the overwing and headed for the pit. In the Mountain Region Ulrich and Xana fought at equal strength. No matter how hard they tried they could not hit each other.

Xana smiled and raised his hand and held his sword in the other. A glowing ball of fire appeared and launched itself at Ulrich. It hit him and sent him into the wall.

"Ulrich, you just lost fifty life points." said Jeremy,

"So sorry, Jeremy, but I have waited to get my hands on what is inside Aelita's mind. I see no reason to delay me any longer." said Xana.

"You touch her and I'll delete you." said Jeremy,

"An empty threat. How pathetic." said Xana.

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke as Ulrich stood up. Back at the Desert Region Odd and Yumi were above the pit, until a squadron of mantis appeared and fired.

"Odd, help Aelita. I'll deal with the mantis." Said Yumi.

Odd nodded and jumped. Aelita saw the Scyphozoa come out of a cave and float to her. Odd landed in front of her and aimed at the Scyphozoa. The megatanks turned and fired at him.

Odd jumped and avoided the lasers as they came. The Scyphozoa took advantage of the distraction and wrapped its tentacles around Aelita. It began to drain her memories. Odd saw what was happening, but could dodge the megatanks' assaults.

Suddenly Ulrich appeared and sliced off the tentacles. The Scyphozoa screeched and retreated back into the shadows. The megatanks fired and hit Odd.

"Odd, for some reason you lost fifty life points. Oh on! Listen guys, Xana have increased the damage now. We have to hurry before he sends more monsters." said Jeremy,

"Calm down, Jeremy. We are still here." said Yumi, flying down.

"Where's the tower?" asked Ulrich,

"Keep going north, it is on the edge of a plateau, but the strange thing is that there are no monsters guarding it." said Jeremy.

Ulrich jumped onto the overbike while the others boarded the overwing and flew towards the tower. They could see the tower not too far away now. It was at the end of the platform in a very thin bridge. On the bridge was a megatank waiting for them.

"Looks like its waiting for us." said Yumi,

"This is too easy. I think Xana has another trap ready." said Ulrich.

A barrage of laser fired at them from behind. One hit the overwing, and Yumi, Odd, and Aelita fell onto the ground. They looked to see a swarm of hornets. Roachters and crabs appeared and aimed at them.

Ulrich ran at them, blocking the lasers and stabbed a roachster's Xana logo.

"Triplicate!" shouted Ulrich.

He split into three Ulrichs and charged at the monsters. A tarantula was virtualized not too far away and took aim. The Ulrichs swiped through the crabs and roachters as the others ran for the tower. The tarantula aimed and fired at one of the Ulrichs.

Ulrich turned to see a barrage of lasers deleted his clone. Yumi blocked the lasers of incoming hornets as Odd blasted them.

"Laser arrows!" shouted Odd.

One of the arrows blasted a nearby hornet. A creeper crawled out from behind a boulder and fired a laser that Yumi from behind.

"Be careful, Yumi. You only have twenty life points left." said Jeremy,

"What about the others?" asked Yumi.

"Ulrich fifty, Odd ten, Aelita has full life points." said Jeremy.

Two blocks emerged from behind the creeper and fired a barrage of lasers that split them apart. Odd jumped as Yumi blocked the lasers and Aelita hid behind a boulder. She ran out from behind the boulder and ran past the monsters. She was now on the next platform.

The only thing standing between her and the tower was the megatank. Ulrich's two clones were destroyed and the hornets circled him. The tarantula aimed at Yumi and Odd and fired.

"Look out!" shouted Ulrich.

The lasers hit them and they materialized back into the real world. The bridge leading to the next platform vanished.

"Ulrich, you have to hurry. Xana has sent the Scyphozoa." said Jeremy.

He finished off the last of the hornets and jumped onto the overbike. He flew to the platform to see the Scyphozoa and a large group of monsters appearing. There were blocks, five creepers, four crabs, and two tarantulas. Xana appeared in front of them as the Scyphozoa wrapped its tentacles around Aelita.

Ulrich flew in and sliced off the tentacles. The Scyphozoa screeched as Xana glared at Ulrich. The tarantulas took aim and fired. Ulrich flew around and the monsters just fired at him, but all missed.

He flew in and jumped off the overbike as it crashed into the monsters. He used his speed and stabbed a crab as it was distracted. The blocks fired ice lasers, but Ulrich moved and stabbed them. The megatank on the bridge between them and the tower took aim and charged.

It fired at Ulrich, but he threw his sword as he was materialized and it stabbed the Xana logo. Aelita ran as the megatank exploded and entered the tower as Xana turned his sights on her. She travelled to the upper platform.

She placd her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The tower now glowed blue as Xana vanished.

"Return to the past now." said Jeremy.

The entire world was engulfed in a white bubble.


	3. Morganna

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 2

**The World**

Morganna yelled in anger again. She had just lost her chance to gain enough power to capture Aura and avoid deletion. She was only living on borrowed time and the Corporation will soon find a way to delete all of her codes. She had discovered that a friend of Harold named Franz Hopper created a world where a virtual being like herself could hack into various networks of Earth.

It is even possible that she could manifest herself into the real world and use her powers to purify the human world. Tsukasa has delayed her for the last time. Her most powerful Phase; Skeith would soon find them and bring the gate to her. However she still has more matters to deal with.

According to Franz Hopper's logs a powerful virus named Xana is in control of that world and grows stronger after every battle. She would have to deal with that virus. There is no room in her future plans for a filthy virus to get in her way. The gate has been moved to Net Slum.

Her Phases and Skeith will soon take what is hers. In the mean time she would monitor Xana and allow him to continue his plans. She would want to see how much power Lyoko could supply a virtual being and even though Xana is a virus he is a virtual being and he has somehow created a humanoid form for himself. Truly amazing.

It doesn't matter though. It all that power would be hers.


	4. The final battle Lyoko gang vs Xana

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Kadic Junior High**

"What's the matter, Jeremy? You have been skipping gym class more than usual." said Yumi,

"I have been studying the anti virus and I have noticed that Xana has been very active recently. We need to hurry and find the anti virus before he gets too powerful." said Jeremy.

"But you mustn't strain yourself, Jeremy." said Aelita,

"Haven't you the last few attacks? Xana is just toying with us." said Jeremy.

He got up and walked away with his laptop. Ulrich looked at his retreating back and then at the others.

"He does have a point. Xana has been launching attacks that are forcing us to back in time. He is pressuring us to make him stronger. While he evolves we get exhausted." said Ulrich,

"But we have stopped him before." said Odd.

"I am just wondering. Remember when Xana created a blizzard? What if he gets control of the weather? He would be unstoppable." said Ulrich,

'Don't forget, Ulrich, that Xana needs me alive for him to steal my memories." said Aelita.

"It's not just out here. Remember Xana increased the damage his monsters could do to us." said Ulrich,

"Ulrich, I know that you wish we were through with Xana, and that you wish whenever had to save the world. But you know in a strange way if wasn't for Xana we would never have met Aelita. Even if he didn't mean for us he is the reason we are all together and that is the reason we stop him." said Yumi.

"I guess, but still Xana is still making us go back in time so he can evolve." said Ulrich,

"I need to see Jeremy." said Aelita.

She got up and headed for Jeremy's room. Deep with in Carthage, at a large platform Xana observed them as they had their conversation. Aelita and Jeremy were getting close to finding the anti virus, but it didn't matter. When he activated the tower Jeremy used to give Odd the same powers he gave his victims when he possessed he was very surprised.

Perhaps he was near a level where he could activate more than one tower.

However that would mean he would be weakened and could not summon a large number of monsters. Despite that error his power was growing. Xana smiled as he believed it was time to take the battle to the next level. He started up the virtualizing sequence and virtualized himself in his character form on Lyoko.

He landed in the Desert Region and sat down. If he could not activate towers and summon monsters at once, then he could do one thing at a time. Soon enough monsters were being deployed all over Lyoko. Crabs traveled in large numbers as they spread out, megatanks rolled around, hornets and mantis flew in the air, creepers and roachters crawled around for room, and blocks turned their heads as they observed Lyoko.

Xana stood up and smiled. He entered the password SCIPIO and the transport orb took him to Carthage. He traveled to the platform and accessed the interface to his data. This time he was going to create a barrier to hide the monsters.

No doubt Jeremy would not think to check Lyoko for monsters unless there was an activated tower. Monsters kept on appearing and Xana was soon ready. Like he did when he materialized three Crabs he infected the scans. This time he did not materialize just three crabs.

He materialized a tarantula, a creeper, and block. The creeper slithered into the control room and used its hands to start typing the commands that Xana had ordered it to. Soon enough a tower in the mountain region glowed green. A black cloud like Xana's emerged from the computer and entered the creeper.

There was no need for Xana himself to activate a tower, not when he could use Jeremy's laptop to do it for him. The yellow aura glowed around the creeper. Xana ordered the creeper to activate two more towers and black smoke entered the tarantula and the block. Xana smiled.

Four towers would cause a lot of damage. This time the gang would not know what hit them.

Jeremy typed on his computer when the scan detected a tower.

"Xana!" said Jeremy,

"What?" asked a female voice.

He turned to see Aelita at the door.

"Xana has woken up." said Jeremy.

However the computer detected three more towers.

"Four towers activated?" asked Jeremy,

"But that can't be. Xana doesn't have the power to activate more than one tower." said Aelita.

However the three towers did not show signs of being infected by Xana.

"Call the others." said Jeremy.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi arrived and Jeremy started explaining.

"Xana has activated one tower, but three more towers show no sign of his infection. It's like someone else remotely activated them." said Jeremy,

"Like the way you did when Xana possessed Dorothy?" asked Odd?

"I didn't activate a tower." said Jeremy,

"No, but I think Xana might be the one activating the towers, and I don't think he is doing it himself." said Ulrich.

The school was suddenly shaken by a large blast. The gang looked out the window to see a block holding people in the air with waves of electricity.

"How is it doing that?" asked Odd,

"Xana's specters. He somehow materialized his monsters and infected them." said Jeremy.

"But that's impossible. They already have Xana's codes on them." said Aelita,

"Wait, there's a creeper down there. Of course! Xana had it activate three towers from the lab!" said Jeremy.

"Then that means Xana could activate multiple towers at once!" said Yumi.

A tarantula blasted into the hallway and saw them. Its eyes glowed red as it aimed. Electricity fired and socked them all. It walked over to Aelita and used its arm.

It flung her onto its back and headed for the factory. The others got up and realized Aelita was missing.

"That monster took Aelita!" said Jeremy,

"Calm down, Jeremy. We need to hurry. I'll see what I can do about those monsters while the rest of you get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower." said Ulrich.

"You might need some back up." said Jeremy.

He typed in the computer and a ghost entered Ulrich.

"Remember those powers are only temporary and Xana might take control." said Jeremy,

"I'll do what I can." said Ulrich.

He ran outside and fired a fireball the struck the block in the Xana logo.

Deep in Carthage Xana watched as Ulrich destroyed the block. It didn't matter anyway. The creeper had placed Aelita in the scanners and has started up the virtualization sequence.

Aelita appeared in the Forest Region. She placed on the edge of the Region with three crabs guarding her. Xana now ordered the creeper to destroy the scanners so the Lyoko gang could not enter Lyoko. Aelita only watched as the crabs watched her.

Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi slid down the ropes and landed on the ground only to meet the tarantula. It aimed and fired at them. They ran for cover, but the tarantula jumped and landed at the entrance above them. It aimed and blasted the elevator.

"We have to take the other way around." said Jeremy,

"You and Yumi go, I'll keep the tarantula busy." said Odd.

He ran out as the tarantula prepared to come after them. It aimed and fired at Odd, but Odd jumped and avoided them. Yumi and Jeremy took the door to the stairs and ran down to the computer. Aelita saw the Scyphozoa slowly come forward.

Jeremy sat at the computer as Yumi took the ladder and went down. She saw the creeper destroy one scanner and turn to the next one. She jumped and landed on top of it. She held a sharp piece of metal and stepped the monster in the logo.

It collapsed onto the ground and lay perfectly still.

"Jeremy, the creeper destroyed one of the scanners." said Yumi,

"I wish that was the only bad news. Aelita is trapped at the edge of the Forest Region with the Scyphozoa and Odd has his hands full with the tarantula." said Jeremy.

"Then virtualize me." said Yumi.

She stepped into a scanner and it closed.

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

She vanished into a flash of light and entered Lyoko. She appeared in front of the monsters and pulled out her fans. The crabs opened fired at her, but she blocked them and threw one fan that hit the logo. The crab exploded and she caught the fan as it flew into the air.

She threw the other fan that sliced through the tentacles of the Scyphozoa. It dropped Aelita and screeched. The crabs fired a barrage of lasers, but Yumi threw her fans and destroyed them. Odd kept running as the tarantula kept firing.

Suddenly a fireball blasted the tarantula. Odd looked to see Ulrich smiling.

"What took you so long?" asked Odd,

"It looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to spoil it." said Ulrich.

Jeremy looked at the cameras showing the lobby and saw Ulrich.

"Ulrich, looks like your powers are going down." said Jeremy.

They ran to the stairs and headed for the lab. A tower that glowed green in the polar region now glowed red. As Ulrich and Odd ran Ulrich suddenly collapsed.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" asked Odd,

"It's Xana. He has taken control of the tower I used to give Ulrich his powers." said Jeremy.

Suddenly they noticed a familiar symbol now appeared on Ulrich's forehead and started to pulse.

"It's like when Xana used the tower I used o gave your powers, but this time he is taking control of Ulrich." said Jeremy,

"Tell Yumi to hurry." said Odd.

Ulrich clutched his head as he screamed in pain. His eyes were turning in Xana logos and then back to normal as if he was trying to fight Xana. Yumi and Aelita ran through the forest region as crabs followed them.

"I have programmed the overwing and the overbike. You should get to the Polar Region." said Jeremy,

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"Remember when Xana used the tower that gave Odd his powers? This time he is using the tower I used to give Ulrich his powers to take control of him." said Jeremy,

"Okay, we'll hurry." said Yumi,

"How bad is the situation, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"It's getting worse. Xana is using the program I used to activate towers so he can activate them without doing it himself." said Jeremy,

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"When he was able to shape shift into us he used a tower, now he has created a specter to shape shift into his monsters." said Jeremy.

He looked at the news as it reported monsters attacking everywhere. He looked back to see Odd thrown back into the wall. Ulrich now stood up.

His eyes were now Xana logos and he smiled at them. He raised his hand and electricity sent Jeremy into the wall. Odd jumped and kicked Ulrich into the wall, but Ulrich turned and grabbed Odd. Electricity went through Odd's body as he screamed.

Yumi and Aelita entered the tower and headed the Polar Region. They flew out of a tower and into the Polar Region towards the tower. In Carthage at the interface Xana watched as they flew towards the tower that he took over to take control of Ulrich. It didn't matter if they reached the tower in time.

Xana had monsters and zombies heading for them. He reactivated the tower he used to take control of Odd's dog and infect the school. Not even the Lyoko gang can stop that. Odd and Jeremy were getting tossed around as Ulrich who was under Xana's control blocked their attacks without even breaking a sweat. He chuckled which was a combination of his voice and a demon's voice.

Yumi and Aelita neared the tower, except that a group of monsters waited for them. On an ice cliff a tarantula watched them and aimed its lasers them. When they were in range it opened fire and blasted the vehicles. Yumi and Aelita screamed as they landed on the ground.

The tarantula emerged from the shadows followed by ten roachsters.

"Jeremy, we could use some back up." said Yumi.

There was no answer. He and Odd were getting thrashed by the possessed Ulrich.

"We need to help Yumi and Aelita." said Odd,

"I got an idea. When I say go, head for the scanners." said Jeremy.

Ulrich raised his hand to shoot electricity at them, but as he raised it Jeremy threw a metal bar that hit him in the head hard. Ulrich collapsed onto the ground.

"Go!" shouted Jeremy.

Odd ran for the ladder and climbed down to the scanner room fast. Jeremy started the timer and Odd stepped into the scanner. Just as Jeremy finished typing Ulrich got up like that metal bar never did hurt him at all. Jeremy turned to face as Odd entered Lyoko.

Yumi blocked the lasers of the monsters as Aelita held her other fan and threw. It destroyed three roachsters before returning to Aelita so she could block the lasers. The monsters were to split them apart. Suddenly a barrage of golden arrows was fired and blasted the tarantula and four roachsters.

Yumi and Aelita looked to see Odd jumped and blast the remaining roachsters.

"We better hurry. Ulrich is beating up Jeremy and he can't handle much more." said Odd.

Odd and Aelita jumped onto the overboard while Yumi got onto the overwing. Back in the lab Jeremy looked in horror as monsters and zombies entered the lobby. He took control of the elevator and sent it down to the sub levels to hold them off. Xana watched in amusement as they kept fighting.

Yumi flew around as three hornets fired at her. She threw one of her fans that destroyed one of them. Odd and Aelita landed near the tower only to see a megatank there. It spotted them and opened fire. Just as it fired Odd fired a laser arrow that destroyed it.

Aelita entered the tower and traveled to the upper platform and placed her hand onto the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The tower shut down and the Xana logos in Ulrich's eyes vanished. He groaned and sat on the ground.

"Ulrich!" said Jeremy.

He shook Ulrich until he woke up.

"What happened?" asked Ulrich,

"I'll explain later, get to the scanners." said Jeremy.

As Ulrich climbed down to the scanner he remembered what happened. As he stepped into the scanner he closed his fist.

"I am coming, Xana." he growled.

The door closed.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization."

He appeared in the Polar Region and the overbike appeared next to him. He flew to the tower and met the others.

"Hey, Ulrich, are you Xana free?" asked Odd,

"Very funny, but we have to hurry. Jeremy says that Xana has taken control of his laptop and is using to activate towers in Lyoko for him." said Ulrich.

"What do we do?" asked Yumi,

"We deactivate the tower Xana used to materialize his monsters so we can stop the monsters. They are heading for the factory, and the other problem is that Xana has deployed monsters all over Lyoko." said Ulrich.

"Xana is not playing around this time." said Yumi.

They jumped onto their vehicles and headed for a tower and used the data stream and headed for the Desert Region. Xana watched them from Carthage as they headed for the tower. This was the perfect chance to complete his plan and his quest for the answer in Aelita's memories. Jeremy quickly sealed all routes to the computer room as the monsters and zombies prepared to break in.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita flew out of the tower and saw the activated tower in the distance. However no one said it was unguarded. There were about fifty monsters there. They all noticed the Lyoko gang and prepared to attack.

The Lyoko gang prepared to move as hornets and mantis flew at them and fired. Ulrich flew in front of them and blocked the lasers with his sword. He flew at the monsters and jumped onto a mantis. He stabbed it in the logo and jumped onto the next mantis as the hornets fired and the mantis exploded.

Yumi and Odd fired at the hornets as they tried to hit Ulrich. Soon the hornets and mantis were destroyed. Ulrich jumped onto the overbike as the last mantis exploded. However the hornets were not completely destroyed.

A creeper emerged from behind a rock and blasted the overboard. Odd fell onto the ground and quickly jumped as the monsters fired at him. Jeremy watched the battle and looked to see specters slowly emerging from the walls.

"Laser arrow!" shouted Odd.

He blasted the creeper as it fired at him. Ulrich flew in on the overbike and sped towards the monsters. Two crabs opened fire at him, but Ulrich evaded them and flew right over the crabs. As he flew over he stabbed them both.

They both exploded and Ulrich flew around as the monsters fired. Yumi threw her fans as hornets pursued Aelita and her. The fans sliced through them. Odd saw the monsters splitting up and heading for them.

A tarantula aimed and blasted the overbike. Ulrich hit the ground and blocked the lasers.

"Triplicate!" shouted Ulrich.

He split into three Ulrichs and ran at the monsters. The blocks aimed and fired ice rays. One hit a clone and the other stabbed it. Ulrich and his clone ran towards a megatank as it charged.

They ran around the megatank, confusing it. It fired at a clone as the real Ulrich threw his sword into the symbol. It exploded. Ulrich and his clone smiled as they ran to help the others.

Yumi flew in on the overwing with Aelita and several creepers fired at them. One hit Yumi and she fell off the overwing.

"Yumi, you just lost forty life points." said Jeremy,

"I'm still here aren't I?" asked Yumi.

She threw her fans and destroyed one creeper, but the others soon fired. Odd jumped between them.

"Shield!" shouted Odd.

A purple shield appeared around Odd's arm and blocked the laser. Odd and Yumi fired their weapons and finished off the creepers. Aelita watched the battle from the overwing and soon saw a tarantula and two blocks heading for them. Suddenly a hornet appeared and blasted the overwing.

Aelita hit the ground and a wall appeared between her and the others. She heard a screech and saw the Scyphozoa slowly hovering to her. Odd saw Aelita vanish behind a wall and ran towards it. Yumi used her powers to lift a rock and tossed it at the blocks.

The tarantula opened fire at them. Ulrich blocked the lasers as Yumi jumped over the monster and tried to hit it with her fans. The tarantula blasted the fan and hit her in the chest.

"Yumi, you only have thirty life points left." said Jeremy.

He watched in horror as specters neared towards him. They took on the form of crabs and prepared to blast him. Odd climbed over the wall and fired at the Scyphozoa as it neared. It backed off and Aelita ran around the wall and headed for the tower.

The tarantula and a few crabs fired at Odd and took out his life points. Ulrich and Yumi attacked and destroyed the last of the monsters. Aelita entered the tower and traveled to the upper platform. She placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita,

The monsters vanished into a black cloud and Jeremy sighed in relief. He turned back to the computer.

"We need to erase my program from Xana's databanks." said Jeremy,

"But Jeremy, we barely have any life points left. This is what Xana wants. He is just wearing us out so when we get to Sector 5 he can finish us off and take Aelita's memory." said Ulrich.

"There is one thing that we need to do though. Xana has the anti virus encoded into his virtual form. I need to scan him so we can cure Aelita." said Jeremy,

"Okay, we'll go, but first we need to get to the edge of the region." said Yumi.

They ran to the edge as Jeremy typed in the password.

SCIPIO

The transport orb appeared and took them to Sector 5. Xana overheard the conversation and smiled. He was looking forward to the challenge. A showdown over the fate of Lyoko and the real world.

He loaded his virtual card and ordered his forces in the real world to stand down. He didn't want Jeremy to miss the defeat of his friends and finally Aelita loosing her memories. The transport orb landed in the room and Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita appeared. The platform spun as the walls prepared to open.

"Jeremy, the walls are about to open." said Yumi,

"Good luck, guys. This might be our toughest battle and the final one." said Jeremy.

Odd stood next to him as the holomap showed Carthage. The walls opened and they ran out of the room. The doors opened and the countdown began. They ran through the halls and entered the room.

A pair of creepers fired at them, but they blocked the lasers and destroyed the creepers.

"I have located the switch. It is right above you." said Jeremy.

They looked to see the switch on the ceiling. Ulrich jumped onto the platforms on the walls and kept jumping till he was near. Suddenly lasers fired at him. He barely managed to avoid them.

More creepers came into the room. Yumi threw her fans at them which destroyed two, but more came. Ulrich jumped as the timer neared zero and pushed the switch. The timer stopped and Jeremy and Odd sighed in relief.

"All we have to do now is delete the program Xana is using to activate the towers." said Aelita,

"You know what to do, Aelita." said Yumi.

"Yes, she does." said a voice,

"Xana." said Aelita.

Xana stepped out of a shadowed corner with his sword in his hand and the Scyphozoa behind him.

_"Yumi has only thirty life points left, so she will be easy. Leaving me to deal with the strongest warrior of them all. Just the challenge I was hoping for. I cannot harm Aelita because of my original programming, but that is the Scyphozoa is for._

_At long last, soon all obstacles will be removed."_ thought Xana.

He let out a small and quiet chuckle that echoed throughout the room. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita glared at him with fierce hatred.

"I have a long time for this moment." said Xana,

"To be deleted?" asked Ulrich.

"So sure you are going to win. Even here in my own sector. The battle hasn't even started and you are so sure you are going to win." said Xana,

"I will and finally we'll be done with you, Xana." said Ulrich.

Xana only smirked as Ulrich pointed his sword at him. Ulrich didn't like the smirk he had not bit. It was clear that Xana had one last trick up his sleeve.

Yumi held her fans as she prepared to throw them. Xana didn't want her or Aelita to interfere with this battle. His left hand held his sword while he raised his right hand. In his hand glowed a red fire.

The Scyphozoa screeched. Just as Yumi prepared to throw her fans the fireball in Xana's hand shot out like a snake and pierced her shoulder. She screamed as it burned into her skin.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich and Aelita.

She felt herself return to the real world as she vanished into flash of data streams. When she stepped out of the scans, her shoulder had a deep scorched burn and part of her shirt was burned off. The long sleeve was burned away. She clutched her shoulder in pain as she breathed hard.

Odd climbed down and caught her as she fell.

"Come on, Yumi. The last thing Ulrich needs to worry about is you dying on him without him around." said Odd.

He put her arm over his shoulder and helped her up the ladder.

"Jeremy, get the first aid kit. Now!" shouted Odd.

Jeremy saw Yumi's injury and gasped. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed the kit. He brought it over to Yumi and wrapped wound in bandages. Back in Sector 5 AKA Carthage Ulrich glared at Xana with fierce hatred.

Xana only smirked.

"What's the matter? Afraid to face me on your own, or are you afraid that your dear friend Yumi will not survive that little scorch?" asked Xana, mockingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita,

"Thanks to Jeremy's program I made Lyoko as real as human world. Any damage sustained here will follow into the real world. Since Yumi was deeply burned by my attack then it is a possibility that she came out of the scanner with a very painful surprise." said Xana.

"Why you . . ." said Ulrich,

"You are now on your own, Ulrich. No friends, no allies, and no dear Yumi to cheer you on." said Xana.

Ulrich ran at Xana at full speed with his sword, but as he swung it went right through Xana like he was a ghost. Xana chuckled as Ulrich turned around.

"Have you forgotten when I possessed people? I amplified my powers through them. Of course now you are fighting the real me which makes it even harder." said Xana.

Ulrich only glared at him.

_"He's just toying with me so the Scyphozoa can steal Aelita's memories before Jeremy can scan him."_ thought Ulrich.

"Hey, Jeremy, why can't you scan Xana now so we can get the anti virus?" asked Odd,

"Xana has created a barrier to stop me. Aelita needs to get to the interface and disarm it, and even if she disarms Ulrich would have to keep Xana busy for a few minutes, which might not be enough time." said Jeremy.

"He'll do it." said Yumi, who was leaning against the wall.

Xana only smiled as Ulrich held his sword tightly. The Scyphozoa only hovered at the shadowed corner, waiting for the chance to attack its target. Ulrich charged and swung his sword, Xana expected him to him with his sword again, but this time Ulrich jumped and launched his foot at Xana's head. It made contact and Xana was sent a few paces back.

He glared at Ulrich.

"You expected me to use my sword to strike you thinking you could avoid it with your ghost powers, but you didn't count on me using my foot. Here's a little advice, never let a soccer played use his feet in combat." said Ulrich.

Xana only smiled and chuckled.

"So you caught me by surprise once and you're already gloating. When will you learn?" asked Xana.

Ulrich ran at Xana at full speed.

"Triangulate!" shouted Ulrich.

He split into three clones and created a triangle that Ulrich circled with great speed. Xana raised his sword and an energy wave destroyed one clone while the other two attacked with great speed. Xana barely had enough time to block them. One sliced through him, but that only cost him twenty life points.

Xana quickly destroyed the clone and jumped behind the real samurai. Ulrich looked to Xana deliver a kick to his ribs.

"Ulrich, you have lost twenty life points." said Jeremy.

Xana smiled as Ulrich backed away. Aelita watched the battle. The Scyphozoa had its sights on her and she needed a plan before it was too late. Xana was only toying with Ulrich before he finished him off. Ulrich avoided Xana's sword as he backed away.

Aelita quickly ran for the elevator. The Scyphozoa screeched and followed her. Xana smiled as the creature pursued her.

"Looks like Aelita has decided to fight a little before the end." said Xana,

"That's what you think, Xana." said Ulrich.

Xana only laughed as Ulrich glared.

"Will you humans ever cease to amaze me?" asked Xana.

Ulrich was now mad. Xana has played with him for the last time. Aelita jmped onto the elevator as it passed and headed for the final platform. The Scyphozoa followed her, but little did it know is that Yumi gave Aelita one of her fans before she was devirtualized and she still had it. She jumped onto the platform.

The Scyphozoa screeched as it entered and prepared to wrap its tentacles around her. Suddenly she vanished.

"It was an illusion!" shouted Jeremy.

The Scyphozoa screeched in rage.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice.

It turned to see a fan slice its tentacles. The fan flew into the hands of the real Aelita. The Scyphozoa screeched and headed for her. She threw the fan again and sliced through the Xana logo.

The Scyphozoa screeched as it exploded.

"Aelita, you rock!" shouted Odd on the intercom.

Yumi and Jeremy cheered.

Aelita walked up to the interface and began to get to work. Xana blasted Ulrich with a red laser from his sword and smiled.

"This is all you have got? I expected much more." said Xana, disgusted.

Aelita continued to work, but she noticed the mantis were beginning to hatch. She quickly worked on the interface as the mantis soon hatched.

"Aelita, the mantis have hatched!" shouted Jeremy,

"I just need a few more seconds." said Aelita.

"If you don't move then you will be gone in a few seconds." said Odd,

"It's okay, Odd. Remember, Xana needs me alive to steal my memories. He will not risk destroying me." said Aelita.

The mantis flew in and fired lasers around her, but she knew that they were missing on purpose. Xana lowered Ulrich down to ten life points and he still had plenty of life points. Aelita soon disarmed the barrier.

"All right, I am now scanning Xana. Get out of there, Aelita." said Jeremy,

"I just need to do one more thing." said Aelita.

The overwing appeared in front of her and she started to type again.

"Aelita, what are you doing?" asked Odd,

"A little surprise for Xana." said Aelita.

Just as Xana prepared the final strike Ulrich's sword glowed blue. Xana closed his eyes as it was too bright.

"I have given Ulrich's an upgrade. A powerful energy wave that can cause 1000 life points of damage." said Aelita,

"Aelita you are the greatest!" shouted Jeremy.

Ulrich smiled as Xana realized what it meant. However Xana would not go down without a fight. Xana fired at Ulrich, but Ulrich raised his sword and a blue energy wave fired, negating Xana's attack and hit Xana with the full force. Xana's virtual body was ripped to digits as his eyes had a look of shock in them.

"Yeah!" shouted the others.

The Time Return Program started up and everyone went back to the past. They inside Jeremy's dorm.

"Ulrich, you and Aelita are the greatest! You guys beat Xana!" shouted Odd,

"This calls for a celebration." said Yumi.

"Is that somewhere where there is food?" asked Odd.

They all laughed as they thought of an ordinary life now. They had done it. They had finally defeated Xana.

Deep in the depths of the World Morganna watched as the Lyoko gang defeated Xana.

"So, they have done it. No matter, for they are about to a face someone they have never encountered before." she said.

She cackled and her laughter echoed throughout the World. Tsukasa felt something cold pierce his soul. Morganna was up to something. He could feel it.


	5. Enter Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

**The World**

**Net Slum**

Tsukasa, Subaru, Mimiru, and Bear watched as the green barrier glowed around the gate. Helba was working on trying to discover what is before Morganna attacks. Ma and Kite soon arrived after they heard the news of Morganna's return.

"Any news on what this thing is or why Morganna wanted it?" asked Kite,

"No, but Helba will soon find out it us for." said Bear.

"I don't like this one bit. After Tsukasa finally wakes up in the real world the corporation said they would make sure all of Morganna's codes are deleted so she would no longer be a problem in The World." said Mimiru,

"Morganna is very powerful, Mimiru. I should know, but now that Aura is awoken Morganna will strike with every she's got." said Tsukasa.

Mimiru groaned.

"But we know that Aura is now awake and perhaps she can negate all of Morganna's attacks." said Bear.

Suddenly Skeith, the Phase wielding the Twilight Crucifix along with several other Phases appeared.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me!" boomed Morganna's voice,

"You won't have it, Morganna!" shouted Kite.

"Fools!" shouted Morganna.

Skeith raised his staff and charged at the players. Mimiru swung her sword and blocked attack of massive behemoth. Skeith, however, was not done yet. He swung his staff again and knocked Mimiru aside.

Subaru and Tsukasa held their weapons tightly. Skeith threw his staff at the barrier and it broke like glass. Morganna saw this as her chance to escape. Skeith and the Phases entered the gate as it glowed green.

Morganna escaped with them, but not before attacking the players again. This time purple lightning struck Subaru and Mimiru and they screamed as they were tossed into the portal.

"Subaru! Mimiru!" shouted Tsukasa.

Tsukasa chased after them. Bear chased after him. Sora and Ginkan appeared and saw them vanish into the portal.

"Subaru!" shouted Ginkan.

They followed them in and vanished. In the real world the bodies vanished into data streams and entered the computer. They traveled through a tunnel of data streams and entered a new world. This world was Lyoko.

Arua could not let her friends die and followed them through the portal.


	6. The heroes meet and Morganna's new power

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The Lyoko ate at the school cafeteria. Everything was pretty much normal now they had finally destroyed Xana. Of course they still had to deal with Sissy now and then. Jeremy and Aelita started researching the mysterious Franz Hopper.

Even though Xana was gone he left behind a mystery. A mystery that might contain the key to Aelita's visions and the origin of Lyoko. Sissy walked by and smiled at Ulrich.

"Well, Ulrich when are you going to come to me and leave these losers behind?" asked Sissy,

"As soon as you admit you like Herb." said Ulrich.

"Don't bother, Ulrich. Not even Jim is in her league." said Odd.

Sissy growled and walked away, followed by her cronies.

"So, how's the research going?" asked Yumi,

"It is very complicated. We might need to check the data in Sector 5." said Jeremy.

"Why?" asked Ulrich,

"Because if anyone would know about Franz Hopper its Xana. Even though he is gone Sector 5 still holds all of his data. He wanted Aelita's memories and it had something to do with Franz Hopper." said Jeremy.

"It is easier said than done. Even though Xana's monsters are gone we still have the timer to worry about." said Ulrich,

"Relax, with me we can blast our way through the maze." said Odd.

"That sounds worse than Xana taking over the world." said Yumi.

They all laughed.

Deep in the depths of Lyoko a new being emerged in the form of a purple cloud similar to the black cloud Xana used. It entered Sector 5 and soon enough, made itself at home. It tried to access Xana's data, but it seemed he left behind hundreds of encryptions and a not even she could hack it. She cursed in her mind.

Even death he kept his secrets hidden. No matter, she could not access Xana's monsters, but that doesn't mean she could not create her own. Tsukasa and his friends arrived in Lyoko, but with her new powers the threat will be removed. However she needed the AI known as Aelita to understand Lyoko and to find out why Xana wanted her.

She knew he could not harm Aelita because his original programming was still encoded in him, which is why he sent the Scyphozoa to steal her memories so he could use her codes to free himself of his original programming once and for all. When Xana was born his original programming still existed so he could not kill Aelita or Franz Hopper. She was curious about Franz Hopper who was a friend of her creator, Harold. She now needs Lyoko to capture Aura and then trigger the birth of Dark Aura.

She began to create monsters of her own. Skeith was the leader of her army and now to see of she could use the towers. She created her own version of Xana's guardian and then programmed her Phases to drain Aelita of her memories. Even though she believes she knows why Xana wanted her, Morganna believes there was more to her than meets the eye.

Tsukasa and his friends walked around the Desert Region of Lyoko.

"Where are we?" asked Mimiru,

"I think I know. It is a virtual dimension similar to the World, but our bodies come here in data form and change into a human form so we can walk here. It is known as Lyoko." said Bear.

"How come we never heard of this place?" asked Ginkan,

"There are many things in the World we have yet to understand. This might be another mystery. However we can't think about that. Now that Aura is here Morganna will not rest until she is captured." said Krim.

Aura stayed close to Tsukasa as they walked through the desert. Deep in Carthage Morganna watched them. It was time. The Lyoko gang entered the factory and headed for the elevator.

Dark figures virtualized into Lyoko. They looked like muscular humans covered in black armor carrying large black swords. Yellow eyes could be seen in the helmets. They growled as they looked up.

"You all know what must be done. Bring me Aura and let nothing stand in your way." said Morganna's voice.

They Lyoko gang entered the computer room as Jeremy sat on the chair. He noticed new virtual cards of people and monsters.

"Wait guys. Take a look at this." said Jeremy.

They came and saw the cards.

"What are those?" asked Odd,

"New characters and new monsters." said Jeremy.

"But that is impossible. Xana is dead and no one besides knows about Lyoko." said Aelita,

"We better find out what is going on." said Jeremy.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi entered the scanner room and Jeremy started up the sequence.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

They all vanished into Lyoko. Tsuaksa and the others noticed creatures heading for them.

"You want to fight? Come and get it!" shouted Mimiru.

She grabbed her sword and charged at them. The creatures tried to attack, but Mimiru swung her sword and sliced one of them in half. The Lyoko gang watched as the players attacked the monsters.

"Looks like we have trouble." said Ulrich,

"The creatures shone sign of Xana's codes. He is not the one controlling them." said Jeremy.

'We better help those guys." said Yumi,

"Can we trust them?" asked Ulrich.

"We know that they are fighting the monsters." said Odd.

They jumped out of their hiding spot and helped the players. Each group knew not who they were but they helped each other. Krim swung his spear and slashed through a monster attacking Ulrich. Odd fired arrows as a creature advanced on Subaru and Aura.

Yumi threw her fans at one creature and turned to see another behind her. It tried to strike her, but Bear stabbed it and it vanished into a flash of light composed of data streams. Yumi nodded and threw her fans at tow creatures charging at them. Soon enough the creatures were destroyed and they turned to each other.

"Thanks for helping us out." said Krim,

"No problem, but who are you and how did you get here?" asked Yumi.

"You ever heard of an online game called the World?" asked Bear,

"I have." said Jeremy.

The players looked around to see where that voice came from.

"That was Jeremy. He is talking to us from the real world." said Ulrich,

"We came here by accident when a powerful AI named Morganna attacked." said Krim.

"What was she after?" asked Aelita.

Krim pointed to Aura.

"This is Aura. The daughter of the creator of the World. Morganna was supposed to awaken her, but realized that she would be useless after Aura awoke and went rogue." said Krim,

"So we are dealing with another evil artificial intelligence?" asked Ulrich, groaning.

"Another evil artificial intelligence?" repeated Subaru,

"There was a powerful virus named Xana who used Lyoko to attack the real world, but we stopped him." said Jeremy.

"Morganna must have somehow discovered Lyoko and moved in. When did you guys defeat Xana?" asked Bear,

"About two day's ago." said Yumi.

"The same time Morganna stole a gate way so she could upload herself to another computer." said Ginkan,

"Great, just when we finally get rid of Xana another evil shows up." said Ulrich.

"Morganna must have found out you destroyed Xana and moved in." said Bear,

"How could she have known?" asked Aelita.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukasa,

"Nobody knows about Lyoko or Xana besides us." said Yumi.

"There is a rumor in the World that Lyoko was part of it, but was deleted." said Krim,

"So Aelita might have come from the World?" asked Odd.

"That is unlikely. The sprite known as Aelita was the creation of a man named Franz Hopper and the father of a girl named Aelita as well." said Ginkan,

"What do you know about Franz Hopper?" asked Aelita, quickly.

"Only that he was friends with the creator of the World." said Ginkan,

"We have Franz Hopper's diary saved on our files but they are heavily encrypted." said Jeremy.

"I know someone who can help." said Bear, smiling.

In Carthage Morganna seethed with anger. Now she had more obstacles in her way and would not stand for it. It was time to use the towers. In the Desert Region a tower glowed purple.

The factory started up and a purple fog came out and entered a car in the junkyard out back. It came to life and headed for the factory. Jeremy looked at the computer and tower was activated.

"Sorry to interupt, but it looks like Morganna has learned how to activate the towers." said Jeremy.

Inside Lyoko the warriors gasped. The players were confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Mimiru,

"It means Morganna has found a way to escape Lyoko and took control of something in the real world. The only way to stop her is to deactivate the tower." said Aelita.

They nodded and Jeremy programmed the vehicles. Subaru and Aura stayed behind as the others took of. They soon saw the tower and saw a large figure guarding it. It was Skeith.

"What is that thing?" asked Ulrich,

"Something that you wish you never met." said a voice.

A tall boy with green hair jumped and attacked Skeith.

"Sora!" shouted Tsukasa.

Sora jumped as Skeith swung his staff. Soon enough an army of armored creatures appeared and attacked. Odd fired his arrows, but it took about five to destroy one. Krim jumped and slashed the creatures and moved as Skeith attacked. Aelita ran past them and entered the tower.

A group of creatures surrounded Subaru and Aura and grabbed Aura. A black orb appeared and Aura vanished into it.

"Aura!" shouted Subaru.

The car rammed into the elevator and shook the factory. Aelita traveled to the upper platform and placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The tower now glowed blue and the creatures vanished. The car stopped and Morganna was contained in Lyoko. Subaru ran to them.

Tsuaksa, Morganna's creatures took Aura!" said Subaru,

"What?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's okay. Morganna needs Aura alive for now." said Krim,

"We can materialize you guys so you wan'y be trapped here." said Jeremy.

They nodded and thanked them.


	7. Aelita's nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 6

Morganna yelled in anger and it echoed throughout Carthage. She nearly had them all. At least she had Aura hidden away in the guardian and the copy will soon be born, with the right emotions that is. All she had to do now was wait.

Jeremy brought up the materialization sequence and soon the players of the World entered the real. However when Tsukasa was materialized the gang found not a boy, but a girl with blonde hair. Mimiru stepped out of the scanner. She looked the same, except no yellow marks and she wore a white t shirt and black pants.

She wore a dark brown skirt and her brown hair was not spiky so it fell down to her neck. Tsukasa wore a black belly shirt, a purple jacket, and black pants. She smiled as the Lyoko gang was confused.

"Looks like you guys don't understand." she said,

"Are you Tsukasa?" asked Odd.

She nodded. Mimiru giggled and walked over.

"It's a very complicated story." said Mimiru.

Bear stepped out of the next scanner. He looked like a man in his forties, he looked the same except his skin had know blue or white stripes, and he wore a business suit. Sora jumped out of the next scanner. His hair was the same, except it was black; he wore red shirt, blue pants, and a black jacket.

He looked smaller than he did before. No taller than Odd. Krim, Ginkan, and Subaru finally came out. Krim's hair was jet black and he wore a business suit like Bear. Ginkan had white hair, blue eyes, and he wore a police uniform. Subaru had long blue hair and glasses.

For some reason she could not stand.

"Subaru!" said Tsukasa.

He grabbed her arm and draped it over his shoulders. The Lyoko gang except for Jeremy was confused.

"I suppose you guys haven't been to the World?" asked Krim.

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita shook their heads.

"When you enter the World you are a completely different person. The reason Subaru can't stand up is because she hasn't been able to walk for four years." said Bear.

Their eyes widened.

"I'll go get a wheel chair." said Jeremy.

He came back with one and Subaru sat on it.

"What should we do now?" asked Mimiru,

"Jeremy can get you enrolled at our school. Well, except for . . . "said Ulrich.

Bear, Krim, and Ginkan nodded. Sora smiled mischievously. However Mimiru warned him with a cold piercing glare. It wasn't long before the Lyoko gang got Mimiru, Tsukasa, Subaru, and Sora enrolled at Kadic Junior High. They sat in the cafeteria eating their food.

Bear, Ginkan, and Krim stayed at the factory. The Lyoko gang created temporary bedrooms for them. Morganna watched them, but had her eyes on Aelita. It was time to find out what was so important about her.

The first thing she did was send monsters to a tower in the Polar Region. These monsters were lizards with a giant eye on their heads, their hands were clawed, and their tails were spiky.

The tower now glowed purple.

At the cafeteria and purple fog emerged and entered Aelita's drink. She drank it and Morganna chuckled in her mind. This was too easy.

"Hey, Bear looks like Morganna is at again." said Krim,

"We have to warn the others, but we also need to know what Morganna's target is." said Bear.

Aelita suddenly felt pain pulse through her as she collapsed.

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

They brought her to the infirmary and checked the computer. It detected an activated tower.

"Morganna." said Tsuaksa grimly.

They headed for the factory and left Dorothy to watch Aelita.

"Hello?" called Aelita.

She walked through a dark path that had strange noise that sounded like music. She came upon a very large door and pushed it open. Inside was a human held upside down with long grey hair. Aelita gasped as her eyes went wide.

The man stared at her with half opened eyes as if he awakened from a deep sleep.

"I love you." he said and his voice echoed throughout the room.

Aelita stared at him in confusion and stepped back. However the door vanished.

"I have. ... Failed. I believed . . . I believed we would be able to start over, but I failed. I am the one to blame. I failed as a father. But she is my hope . . . she is our hope." said the man.

Aelita stared as if her eyes locked on him. He seemed to be some kind of recorder.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita,

"She is our only hope. She is the one. I tried to . . . to raise her in real life, but failed miserably as a father." said the man.

"You're not making any sense!" screamed Aelita.

Suddenly the room vanished into darkness. This time the hermitage appeared and Aelita walked in. This time it was clean like she saw in her visions. She two people inside the room. One was Franz Hopper and the other was a woman with long red hair and looked like Aelita!

In the woman's arms was a baby, grasping her mother's finger with her tiny hands. The woman smiled down at the child. The scene vanished into a misty fog and Aelita heard a scream. She saw the elf known as Mister Puck run away from a pack of wolves as they chased him like in her dreams.

The elf screamed as the wolves jumped. Now she appeared in the lab with some people dressed in lab coats. Franz Hopper was at the computer typing. She saw herself on the screen and saw a virtual image of Puck.

Beneath Puck was a card of him labeled 'Xanadu'. She saw the man she saw in the upside down dungeon.

"You sure you should do this Franz? This technology is very risky." said the man,

"I must." said Franz with determination in his voice.

Aelita watched as they worked and soon saw the Hermitage again. This time men dressed in black suits and wore sunglasses entered the room.

"Franz Hopper, you are coming with us." said the man,

"Never! Run Aelita!" shouted Franz.

She saw a girl run to the basement, but that was no ordinary girl, it was her! Franz and Aelita ran to the factory and Franz virtualized Aelita. Xanadu in the form of Puck appeared.

"Aelita, what is going on?" asked the elf,

"They have for us!" shouted Aelita, crying.

Xanadu embraced her as she cried on her shoulder. The man came and Franz stood between them and the computer.

"You are under arrest for illegal technology." said the man,

"I will not let you take my daughter!" shouted Franz.

She found herself in Carthage and saw Xanadu staring a black glowing orb of darkness. He touched it and screamed as the orb pulsed and entered his body. His form melted away and in his place stood a dark figure. The figure seemed to be made of nothing but pure darkness.

Even if it was a dream Aelita sensed the raw energy and evil emanating from the being. She found it hard to believe that thing was once a virtual humanoid. Then she saw it. Right in the center of the darkness.

A red glowing eye that never blinked. It pierced her soul as she stared at it. She knew what that being of darkness was. She knew it was the same being that caused her friends so much grief.

It was Xana.

At the factory Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich virtualized into the Polar Region and jumped as the monsters attacked. Ulrich sliced through the creatures and Odd and Yumi easily destroyed the rest.

"This is too easy." said Yumi,

"Looks like Morganna setting a trap." said Ulrich.

However the tower Morganna activated shut down.

Guys, Morganna just deactivated the tower." said Jeremy,

"Why?" asked Yumi.

However Aelita woke up in cold sweat. Dorothy saw her awake and walked to her bed.

"How do you feel, Aelita?" asked Dorothy,

"I am fine." said Aelita.

Later at Jeremy's dorm Aelita explained everything she saw.

"Maybe Morganna found a way to access your memories, without a monster." said Jeremy,

"But what does that have to do with my visions?" asked Aelita.

"We know who the man in the upside down dungeon is. His name is Harold, the creator of the World and Aura." said Bear on the computer from the factory.

"But then what does that have to do with Franz Hopper, that woman, and Xana?" asked Aelita,

"Might be a memory. Your origins." said Jeremy.

They all agreed, but Aelita wished she never had any more visions.


	8. Another vision and another attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

Since I found out Tsukasa was a brunette ignore the blonde hair in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Aelita walked through the forest. It was partially obscure by the grey mist that cast a blanket over the entire area. It was so quiet she could hear the faint sounds of insects buzzing around. She could feel something drawing her towards this forest.

It tugged at her very soul. Whatever she was felling she must know what. These visions left an infinite amount of questions in her mind that she desperately wants answers to. These visions haunted her even more now that Morganna took control of Lyoko.

She felt like she was being watched from the mist. Perhaps it was an animal watching her. She would not mind, however if it was a pack of wolves than she could worry. No, it wasn't any type of animal watching her.

She felt it coming close to her. A dark figure cast a shadow in the mist as it moved closer. Aelita could feel the being closer. She felt something familiar, yet so alien to her in the mist.

She now knew who it was and boldly glared.

"Xana." said Aelita in calm, emotionless, not too high tone, but loud enough for the being to hear.

Xana came out of the mist, his bright green eyes observed her with a hint of amusement in them. His white pale skin seemed to glow in the sun light as he stepped out of the mist.

"Hello to you too, Aelita . I believe we have some catching up to do." said Xana.

He chuckled and moved towards her. Aelita only stayed still and glared.

"What's this? No running to your knights in shining armor? No call your heroic genius for help?" asked Xana, mockingly,

"You don't scare me anymore." said Aelita.

Xana only laughed.

"You are always scared of me. You always were and always will. I am the one presence that tugs your soul, the one who leaves a thousand questions in your mind, the shadow that lurks when your friends are nowhere to be found." said Xana.

Aelita only stepped back and glared at him. He smirked as Aelita heard a soft growl behind her. She turned to see a pack of wolves with golden yellow eyes filled with hunger appeared from out of the fog. Aelita gasped and stepped back, only to bump into Xana.

"Still think you can succeed without your friends?" asked Xana.

The wolves barked and jumped at her.

Aelita screamed as she opened her eyes to find she was in her room. Sissy opened the door looking annoyed.

"What did I tell you about shutting your mouth when you dream? I need my sleep!" shouted Sissy.

She slammed the door and Aelita put her hands on her head.

_"What is happening to me? Xana is dead but he still haunts me in my dreams."_ thought Aelita.

She sighed and looked down. What did these dreams mean? What was Xana talking about? It was all so confusing.

She was not the only one trying to find answers. Deep within the walls of Carthage Morganna was frustrated. She did not discover what she wanted in Aelita's memory. Something blocked her out and forced her to shut down the tower.

It was now time to stop playing around. A tower in the Mountain Region glowed purple. At the nuclear plant up north a purple fog emerged and entered the toxic fumes inside the plant. The fog was now greenish purple as it flew out of the plant and headed for the school.

Jeremy slept in his bead, peacefully. Or at least he did until his computer started up and detected an infected tower. He groaned and sat up. He bolted up when he saw the scan detect the activated tower and ran to the others dorm.

As he ran he dialed his cell phone.

At the factory Bear, Krim, and Ginkan slept until Krim's cell phone rang. He awoke and answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Krim,

"Krim, its Jeremy. I have detected an activated tower. Morganna is at it again." said Jeremy.

"Okay, I'll wake the others and wait for you." said Krim.

Jeremy switched off his phone and entered Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

"Ulrich! Odd!" shouted Jeremy.

They awoke and saw Jeremy.

"What is it?" asked Ulrich,

"Morganna has launched an attack." said Jeremy.

They got up and quickly got dressed. They ran out of dorm as Ulrich called Yumi and Jeremy called Tsukasa, Aelita, Mimiru, Sora, and Subaru. They saw a giant cloud that covered the area. When they took a small sniff of it they covered their mouths and coughed.

"Morganna is trying to suffocate us." said Jeremy.

They opened the man hole and they jumped down. Morganna was not about to let them escape. The gas came down the entrance and pursued them. Tsukasa and Subaru already arrived because they managed to get out of their dorms before the others.

They saw Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy getting chased by a strange cloud.

"Close the elevator!" shouted Ulrich.

They pushed the button as Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy jumped in.

"That could is toxic. We have to deactivate the tower." said Jeremy.

He got out and the others entered the scanner room. He virtualized them one by one and they appeared in the Mountain Region. It wasn't long before they had company. Giant apes with hammers appeared and swung at them.

Sora sliced through one of their weapons and Odd fired arrows. It sent the ape back only a few paces. Tsukasa raised his staff and created a barrier around them as the ape launched a barrage of punches at them. Yume used her powers and lifted the ape of the ground.

She brought it over the digital void and released it. The ape roared as it fell into the mist. Mimiru swung her sword and sliced one of the ape's arms. The creature roared in pain, but attacked.

Bear and Ginkan jumped and swung thier blades killing the creature. Ulrich and Subaru led Aelita around the battle and soon made it to the tower. But a giant black snake with red eyes wrapped itself around the tower and hissed at them. It whipped its tail at them.

Ulrich pushed Subaru and Aelita out of the way and jumped as the tail it. The fog now entered the computer room and Jeremy started coughing. Time was running out.

"Triplicate!" shouted Ulrich.

He split into three and attacked. The snake launched itself at them and opened its mouth. Its fangs were sharp and full of venom. It bit one Ulrich and he vanished. The other two however jumped and stabbed it in the eyes.

The snake screeched as they kicked and it fell into the digital void. Aelita entered the tower and traveled to the upper platform. Jeremy collapsed onto the ground as the fog prepared to finish him off. Aelita placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The time return program started and they returned to the past. Aelita did not decide to go to sleep so soon. She was scared she would have more visions. She knocked on Jeremy's door and he opened it.

"Hey, Aelita. What's the matter?" asked Jeremy,

"Can I come in?" asked Aelita.

Jeremy blushed and let her in.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jeremy,

"I had another vision." said Aelita.

Jeremy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita nodded and started explain.

"It all started when I was in that forest where the hermitage is. It was covered by a fog and I could not find my way out. Then Xana stepped out of the mist and smiled. I tried to stand up to him, but all it did was amusing him.

He started laughing suddenly and then I turned to see why. A pack of wolves appeared from behind me and attacked me. Then I woke up." said Aelita.

She shook from the memory of it.

"Its okay, Aelita. Remember Xana is gone." said Jeremy,

"Even if he is dead he haunts me in my dreams." said Aelita.

Tears softly came out. Jeremy hugged her as they stood.

"Try to get some sleep." said Jeremy.

She nodded and left the room. Inside Carthage Morganna had already started her new plan. Out of the scans appeared a rugged looking man. He stepped out and entered the elevator.


	9. Spire

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

Summary: Xana has finally been destroyed, but is it the end? No, it has only begun. Another virtual being has taken over Lyoko and wants to take over the world. Another group of warriors from another virtual world comes to help, but will it be enough.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day, Mr. Delmas sat in his office working as usual, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Mr. Delmas.

In walked a rugged looking man with short grey hair.

"You must be the new janitor." said Mr. Delmas,

"Indeed I am. I would like to know where my office is. My name is Spire." said the man.

"Well, Mr. Spire everything is in order. Our physics teacher, Jim will escort you to your office." said Mr. Delmas.

Spire nodded and stood up. Jim followed him out of the room and led him down the school grounds.

"Here is your work station. I want to see the halls completely clean. Understand?" asked Jim.

Spire nodded and entered his room. Jim closed the door and Spire turned to a power outlet. It sparked with electricity and a purple fog emerged from it. Spire bowed for a second and faced the mist.

"Is all according to plan?" asked the fog in a female voice.

"Indeed, Morganna. I will deal with them soon enough. One of them can be linked to Aura's emotions. I will watch them and find out which one is perfect." said Spire.

The mist vanished and Spire smiled. He pulled a computer out of his bag and typed. Out of the computer came cloaked figures and that growled without any evidence of them being human.

"Let the games begin." said Spire.

In the cafe the Lyoko gang and the hack players sat eating lunch. Bear had called Helba and asked her to look at Franz Hopper's files in hopes of opening them. In the meantime the rest were looking out just incase Morganna decided to attack. She seemed overdrew for an attack since it was week since her last attack.

However the warriors were taking advantage of this break. Outside the cafe Spire in his janitor uniform watched them before getting back to work. Soon enough it would be time to strike.

"So, Jeremy how goes the attempts to find out what my visions are about?" asked Aelita,

"I assumed at first it was Xana by using the virus he gave you to trick you, but since we defeated him and Morganna showed up I am beginning to think I was wrong." said Jeremy.

"The problems you guys are having reminded me when Tsukasa was trapped in The World." said Mimiru.

Tsukasa and Subaru nodded at them. Sora was busy having an insult with Sissy.

"You little punk! I will have you know that my daddy is the principal!" shouted Sissy,

"So are going to run to daddy whenever you feel like it? Suit yourself, but not even you are immune to punishment and I wonder how a nice guy like him would ever have a stuck up, obnoxious brat." said Sora.

Sissy fumed and you could see smoke coming out of her ears.

"You better watch it. You wouldn't want me for an enemy." said Sissy,

"I have seen scarier looking monsters in my closet." said Soar.

Sissy growled and stomped off. Her two cronies, Nicholas and Herb followed her. Sora smirked at her retreating back. Herb glared at Sora before he followed Nicholas and Sissy.

Soar only chuckled and sat down with the rest. Odd gave him thumbs up.

"Nice work, Sora. You're a pro when it comes to knocking down Sissy." said Odd,

"Makes you look like last year's clown." said Ulrich.

They all laughed and Odd stuck his tongue at Ulrich. William came by and Ulrich gave him a small glare.

"Hey, Yumi. Want to come help me study?" asked William,

"Sorry, William, I have to help out my new friends." said Yumi.

William looked at them.

"You must be the new people." said William,

"This is Tsukasa, Subaru, and Sora." said Yumi.

"Funny names." said William,

"They are from Japan like Yumi. I don't see anybody saying her name is funny." said Ulrich.

William only glared for a second. He walked away.

"You didn't have to sound like that." said Yumi,

"I only said that nobody is saying your name is funny." said Ulrich.

He got up and put his trash in the garbage. Spire smirked as he saw Ulrich walk out of the cafe. This boy might be the one. He would strike tonight.

"You know, Yumi? Sometimes you take things with Ulrich and William too seriously." said Odd,

"Why would you say that? Ulrich is the one with the temper." said Yumi.

"Only because he is sticking up for us." said Subaru.

Yumi got up and walked away. Morganna got her report from Spire and read it over. She was interested in the emotion Ulrich displayed. Jealousy.

Jealousy can blind someone; manipulate them, until they were no longer useful. Ulrich might be the one to awaken Dark Aura so she can drain the real Aura of her powers and finally take her revenge. She sent word to Spire to prepare for tonight.

In the Desert Region a black snake with red eyes emerged from a dark cave as if it was waiting.

"Patience my dark creature. Your prey will soon come." echoed Morganna's voice.

That night Spire appeared in the dorm wearing a dark brown robe.

"We are the great virtual beings. The soldiers of our mistress, Morganna. Our forces are growing and soon the entire world will tremble before us." whispered Spire.

Several cloaked figures followed him through the halls as he neared Ulrich and Odd's dorm. Spire raised his hand and the door opened. The cloaked figures entered and softly picked up the sleeping form of Ulrich. The snuck out of the dorms and entered the boiler room.

The opened the door and walked to the factory in the sewer. Spire opened the man hole a climbed up so his men could follow. They quietly entered the factory so they would not awake Bear, Krim, and Ginkan. Spire entered the elevator as his men followed.

He pushed the button and pushed the access code for the lab. They went down o the lab and Spire entered the computer room. The cloaked figures went down to the scanner room and placed Ulrich in the scanner.

"Good work, Spire." said Morganna,

"I am now beginning phase 2, Morganna. Virtualization." said Spire.

The scanner closed and Ulrich entered Lyoko. He awoke to find himself in Lyoko and a giant snake slithered out from its cave. Ulrich prepared to defend himself, but found his sword was missing. The snake lunged and bit him on the shoulder.

Ulrich screamed as the snake's teeth sunk in. The snake released him and crawled back into the darkness.

"What is happening to me?" asked Ulrich,

"Nothing yet." said Morganna's voice.

Ulrich stood up as he heard the voice and looked for the source of the voice.

"Morganna." said Ulrich.

He heard the AI chuckle as it echoed throughout Lyoko.

"The one and only. Now you need me as much as I need you." said Morganna,

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich.

"Remember when Tsukasa said she was linked to Aura's emotions. I will link you to a copy." said Morganna,

"Why? I won't create a monster for you." said Ulrich.

"That is what the snake was for. If you remember the previous controller of Lyoko, Xana, stole the DNA of your friend, Yumi and it kept her trapped in Lyoko. Your DNA has been removed and therefore leaving you trapped." said Morganna.

Ulrich gasped as he heard what Morganna said.

"So you stole my DNA? Big deal. Xana did the same thing with Yumi and we stole her DNA back." said Ulrich,

"Not so fast, Ulrich. It sill be too late. Linking you to Dark Aura will keep you trapped in Lyoko. All it will take is one day." said Morganna.

Ulrich gasped and sat on the ground. He was trapped in Lyoko and Morganna is about to make sure he can't leave. Spire sat at the computer smiling. Until he heard a noise.

He turned to see Bear and Krim looking at him.

"So, Morganna got herself a spy? I can't say I'm not surprised." said Krim,

"You will be when Morganna finally destroys you." said Spire.

"Is that so? We will just wait and find out." said Bear.

They both jumped at Spire, but the cloaked monsters stopped them and tossed them back. They tried to attack, but Krim held a piece of metal and knocked them out. He turned to Spire who had vanished. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Jeremy, we got a problem. Morganna has a spy that has trapped Ulrich in Lyoko. Looks like his DNA was stolen." said Krim.

He turned to Bear who was at the elevator.

"They're on their way." said Krim,

"We better hurry. You heard what Morganna said to Ulrich." said Bear.

The elevator closed. Krim sat on the computer and was glad that Jeremy showed him the virtualization process. Bear entered the scanner and Krim started the sequence.

"Transfer Bear."

"Scanner Bear."

"Virtualization."

He appeared in the Desert Region and headed to where Ulrich was trapped. Morganna sensed the transfer and knew somehow they find out her plan. She was not about to let them stop her so easily. She had only started hacking into Ulrich's character.

Spire appeared in Lyoko, stopping Bear. He looked nothing like a human. He was concealed in black and red armor from head to toe and his armored face plate showed two pairs of red eyes.

"I commend for your effort, old man, but you are no condition to stop Morganna." said Spire,

"You're never too old for anything." said Bear.

Spire brought out a long sword as Bear attacked. They attacked, blocked, and parried. They seemed equal as they kept fighting. Morganna looked through a security camera and saw the others coming.

"You guys better hurry. Morganna is hacking into Ulrich's mind." said Krim,

"We can't let that happen. I remember what happened when Morganna did it to me." said Tsukasa.

Yumi, Odd, and Mimiru entered the scans and Jeremy started up the process. They entered Lyoko and Jeremy brought up the vehicles.

"You better hurry. Morganna is planting a virus in Ulrich. It will take two minutes for it to infect him. In order to stop it we need Morganna's data. No doubt it will be in Sector 5 like Xana's data." said Jeremy.

He entered the password.

SCIPIO

They entered the transport orb and headed for Carthage. Spire evaded Bear's attack and jumped.

"Time to end this. Open fire!" shouted Spire.

In the distance a red light was seen. A fireball fired at great speed. It struck him in the chest.

"Bear you lost twenty life points." said Jeremy.

Bear got back up and jumped as another fireball fired at him. The Lyoko gang entered Carthage and the timer started. Morganna started creating creatures to attack them. The armored creatures charged them with their swords.

"Go and find the anti virus!" shouted Mimiru.

She charged and attacked the creatures. Yumi and Odd ran through the maze and found the switch on a floating platform. Yumi and Odd jumped from platform until they reached the final platform.

"This is too easy." said Yumi,

"Hey, Morganna might not be as smart as Xana." said Odd.

Suddenly three more platforms with the switch appeared.

"One of them is real." said Jeremy,

"Great. How long before Ulrich is infected?" asked Yumi.

"Thirty seconds." said Jeremy.

Odd and Yumi fired their weapons at all the switches and the timer ended. Aelita ran up to the platform and accessed the data.

"No!" shouted Morganna.

Humans with bat like wings on their backs appeared and flew at Aelita. Odd and Yumi fired their weapons and destroyed.

"Jeremy, I am sending the data." said Aelita.

Jeremy accessed the data and uploaded the anti virus to Ulrich before Morganna finished.

"Get out of there!" shouted Jeremy.

The data streams from one of the holes in the sphere vanished and they flew through the hole. They flew through it as Morganna's monsters pursued them.

"Materialization Bear."

"Materialization Yumi."

"Materialization Odd."

"Materialization Mimiru."

Jeremy brought them in one by one and Aelita entered the tower.

"Code: Earth." said Jeremy.

Aelita was now materialized and now he brought in Ulrich. Ulrich came out, unconscious. Yumi grabbed him and looked at him. He looked cute with his hair all messy.

He opened his eyes and stood up.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ulrich, in a joking manner.

"Give us a break. We had to wake Odd." said Jeremy.

They all laughed.


	10. Morganna's new attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

Summary: Xana has finally been destroyed, but is it over? No it has only begun. Anothe virtual being has taken over Lyoko and seeks to take over the real world. A group of warriors from another virtual comes to help but will it be enough.

* * *

Chapter 9 

The Lyoko gang and the players have waited a few weeks, but finally Helba has managed to hack into Franz Hopper's files and downloaded a file on Lyoko, Aelita, Franz, the woman, and Xana.

"It wasn't easy getting into the files." said Helba,

"What have you got?" asked Jeremy.

"This is a video somehow in Franz Hopper's mind, thanks to Lyoko. It's like the diary was actually Franz Hopper's mind itself." said Helba on the computer.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita,

"Check for yourself." said Helba.

A window appeared and it showed Franz Hopper and his wife Taelia at a computer.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Taelia,

"It is the only way." said Franz.

He typed on the computer and on the computer two images appeared. One looked like Aelita's doll, Mister Puck and Aelita herself.

"Who is that?" asked Taelia,

"A guardian to protect Aelita. Xanadu." said Franz.

They typed away, until the image vanished and a new file came. This one showed a stretcher with a body covered. Franz and Aelita watched the body be taken away and they both had tears running down their faces.

"Daddy, why did she have to die?" asked little Aelita.

Aelita looked at the image as it began to trigger questions in her. Who was that woman? Why was she in there? What did all this have to with her dreams?

"Its okay, Aelita. I will not anything else happen to use." said Franz.

Suddenly the door was busted open and men dressed in black suits entered. They turned and walked to Aelita. She ran into the basement and kept running. Franz called her and they ran through the sewers.

They ran into the factory and entered the elevator. The door closed and opened to the super computer room.

"Head down to the scans, Aelita. It is the only way to keep you safe." said Franz,

"But Daddy . . ." said Aelita.

"Do as you are told." interrupted Franz.

She started crying, but obeyed. She entered the scans and Franz started the process. She appeared in Lyoko and Xanadu in the form of Puck walked to her.

"Aelita, what is going on?" asked Puck,

"They have come for us." said Aelita.

He embraced his sister and held her as she cried. A red symbol flashed on his forehead as if something called him. He pulled away and vanished.

"Where are you going?" asked Aelita.

"You are under arrest for the use of illegal technology." said the man,

"I will not let you take my daughter!" shouted Franz.

A black cloud emerged and entered the machines. Suddenly they came to life and killed the agents. Franz ran out in panic and headed back for the Hermitage. When he got back by using the secret entrance he found the place was surrounded.

Suddenly he was overtaken by a dark cloud. He was alone in a void of darkness, like his heart. He sat and sobbed.

"Why is this happening? Why must they take my family? What did I ever do to them?" asked Franz,

"Then hate them." said a dark voice.

He looked up to see someone the gang did not expect to see. It was Xana. He sat down with one knee up and put his hand on Franz's shoulder.

"You are the great Franz Hopper. A genius. Yet there are those who despise your gift. You are human so you have emotions.

It is all right to use them. Hate the ones who took your family, but don't despair. I know how to bring them back. Like you did with your daughter, you can revive your wife, Taelia." said Xana,

"No, my dream is dead. There never can be a world without danger." said Franz.

"Then are you going to allow your children to die?" asked Xana,

"Children?" asked Franz.

"You created me and Aelita. You created us. We are your children. They come to kill us.

They come to hurt us. Are you going to allow your children to suffer?" asked Xana,

"No. No more . . . no more suffering. All of it ends. Make your father proud, Xana. Let nothing stand in your way. Nothing!" shouted Franz.

Xana only smiled all too well. He possessed Franz and attacked the agents. He raised his hand and a car was brought up in electricity. They fired bullets, but they went through him look a ghost.

They attacked, but with a single hand Franz under the control of Xana knocked them all down. His eyes were blood red and the Xana logo pulsed on his forehead. Suddenly a man with a knife stabbed Franz on the forehead, right on the logo. Xana's cloud emerged from Franz's dying body and took control of the car.

He slaughtered them all and activated a program that sent everybody into the past. No one remembered Lyoko and now Franz was dead. However Xana put his wife in the scanner and a child came out. It was Taelia.

"You are the last of Franz Hopper's family now. A reincarnation of his wife. Emotions have made me weak, but I will spare you for my creator's sake. Now Lyoko will be isolated from Earth and the humans that know about it will die." said the teen in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked the child version of Taelia.

"I am Xana." said the teen.

He entered the scans and they closed.

The video ended.

The Lyoko gang and the players were shocked. But not as much as Aelita.

"This all happened about three years ago. The same time Harold disappeared." said Helba,

"This still doesn't answer many questions. Where did Xana come from? And what happened to Puck?" asked Mimiru.

"This is like in my dreams. Puck was the image my guardian took, but when he traveled to Sector 5 he saw something. A black ball of darkness. He touched and they became one.

His body melted away and in his place was being with a body made up of darkness. It had Xana's logo." said Aelita,

"But how did that thing get there?" asked Yumi.

"There are still many questions that need answering. If that girl Taelia is the same one that came out of the scans then she is your mother. Why didn't Xana kill you both that day? He would have destroyed the only ones who could have defeated him." said Bear,

"Guardian." muttered Tsukasa.

They all turned to him.

"He is exactly like the creature Morganna gave me. He used to be a digital human that understood emotions. That thing changed him. .. Made him into something he wasn't meant to be. My Guardian, even if it was created y Morganna saved my by sacrificing itself, like Maha." said Tsukasa,

"The reason why Xana could not kill Aelita himself because his original programming still existed even if the virus was now inside him. He could not harm anybody in Franz Hopper's family. He wanted to be free and the only he could have done is through Aelita. He was her guardian." said Helba.

"Aelita might have held the key to Xana's freedom. If he was free he could have killed Aelita." said Jeremy,

"And now Morganna wants to do what he couldn't and use Lyoko to finish what Hopper started." said Krim.

Deep in the depths of Carthage Morganna prepared her newest plan. Spire was in his office, waiting for Morganna to send the word. This time Morganna would take over both worlds and nothing could be done to stop her.

Spire smiled to himself.

In the Desert Region of Lyoko a giant black tower was being constructed. Monsters were appearing everywhere and Morganna watched them as they constructed the tower.

In Spire's office walked a girl.

"Are you ready?" asked Spire,

"Everything is set." said the girl.

"Good, Morganna will be very pleased." said Spire.

Back in the dorm Aelita looked down. Jeremy moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Jeremy,

"It is just hard to believe. If that video was true than I am actually human and my family . . ." said Aelita.

Jeremy wiped away some tears coming out of her eyes. She grabbed Jeremy and soflty sobbed onto his shirt.

"Why? What did my father do to deserve that? He tried to help his family, but instead he was hated and he created monster." said Aelita,

"He didn't mean to." said Jeremy.

All of the others nodded and walked out of the room. Bear and Helba signed off from Jeremy's computer and left the two alone. Aelita cried for a while and then sat up. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Aelita, Franz never meant for what happened to your family to happen. He only wanted his daughter back. He got his wish, even if did cost him his life and lead to the creation of Xana." said Jeremy.

Aelita only looked down.

"Aelita, get a hold of yourself. You have wanted to find out about Franz ever since you started having these visions. If it wasn't for them or Xana then we never would have met you. Even trough Xana was now evil he was still meant to be your guardian, and I think a part of him was relieved when Ulrich destroyed him." said Jeremy,

"Still, why did Franz let a virus into Sector 5? If it wasn't for that then we would never have suffered at Xana's hands." said Aelita.

Jeremy hugged her tightly. Suddenly Jeremy's computer started beeping and they turned to see Bear.

"Sorry to interupt, but we might have a problem." said Bear,

"Morganna?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm afraid so." said Bear,

"There are no activated towers. How can Morganna be causing trouble without a tower?" asked Jeremy.

"The holo map has detected a large number of monsters in Lyoko. It looks like they constructing something." said Bear.

Jeremy nodded and called the others. They were all at the factory. They gathered in the control room and watched the red dots. Bear was right.

"We need more info. Anybody up for a little scouting?" asked Jeremy,

"I'll go." said Ulrich.

They all nodded and Odd followed him.

"You stay here, Odd. This might be a trap by Morganna. No need to get both of us caught." said Ulrich.

The elevator closed and went down to the scanners. Ulrich entered one and the doors closed. Jeremy started the program and he entered Lyoko. He landed in the Desert Region and saw what the monsters were building.

It was a giant black tower with a mass of vines stretching into the ground and connecting to the other towers.

"Jeremy, they are constructing a black tower that is attaching itself to all the other towers." said Ulrich,

"That's strange. I need a scan on that tower." said Jeremy.

"How?" asked Subaru,

"One of the towers it is connected to." said Jeremy.

Ulrich ran and avoided one of the monsters spotting him. He entered a tower and noticed the inside lights were glowing purple. He walked up to the interface.

"What am I looking for?" asked Ulrich,

"Give me a visual." said Jeremy.

The screen cam on and Jeremy instructed Ulrich what to do. He read through the codes and gasped.

"Oh no!" said Jeremy,

"Relax, Jeremy. Just breathe and tell us what is going on." said Mimiru.

"This tower is a very powerful one. From it anybody could activate more than one tower." said Jeremy,

"That means that Morganna would be able to attack with more than just one machine or possessed person." said Aelita.

"But what for? If we deactivate that black tower wouldn't the others shut down?" asked Tsukasa,

"I wish it was that easy." said Jeremy.

"Let me guess, there's more to it than that." said Sora,

"Once all towers in Lyoko are activated Morganna can use the black tower to transfer herself onto the internet. Her strength would no longer be limited." said Jeremy.

"And she would be able to attack the factory without fear of destroying herself." said Aelita,

"It appears she has thought of everything." said Bear.

"I don't think so. Morganna was created inside a game and that means like any other monsters in a game she has a weakness." said Krim,

"Like what?" asked Yumi.

"The only thing we can do is to cut Morganna off before she can activate more than one tower. You guys remember what happened when Xana activated more than one tower?" asked Jeremy,

"So all we have to do is deactivate the black tower?" asked Odd.

"It is a little more complicated, Odd. In order to make sure Morganna never tries anything like this again I will upload a virus into Aelita when she deactivates the tower. It will only weaken her to the point where Morganna can only activate one tower at a time." said Jeremy,

"Sounds simple enough." said Sora.

"Always positive are you, Sora?" asked Ginkan.

They all entered the scanners and appeared near Ulrich. They watched as the monsters finished construction and the tower now glowed purple. Purple lights traveled through the vines. They ran towards the tower as the towers began to glow purple.

Monsters saw them coming and prepared to attack. Sora unsheathed his blades and jumped at monsters welding an axe. He sliced it to pieces and soon more monsters attacked. Ulrich sliced off the head of a snake and blocked the attack of one of the blobs.

Bear and Silver Knight slashed against the sword wielding monsters and soon Spire came out to play.

"This is all over." said Spire,

"You think so?" asked a voice.

Spire turned to see Krim swing his spear. Spire quickly blocked the attacks and fought back, but Krim was too fast. With one swing Spire's body was sliced in half. Aelita hit behind Ulrich and Odd as they blocked the attacks.

"Aelita run now! Morganna is not waiting to take over." said Jeremy.

Tsukasa used his staff to created force field around Aelita that protected her until she reached the tower. She came into the tower and flew to the upper platform. The monsters soon overwhelmed the warriors as they fought on. Aelita placed her hand on the screen.

Morganna's controlled machines were on a rampage.

AELITA

The warriors were down to their last life points.

CODE LYOKO

The machines stopped and in Lyoko the monsters vanished.

"Return to past now!" said Jeremy


	11. New enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Morganna was mad again. They had stopped her from achieving her ultimate victory and her human agent was dead. They were getting on her nerves for the last time. Now was the time to end this.

In the real world Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were in the scanners as Jeremy prepared the virtualization process. They appeared in Lyoko's Forest Region and Jeremy programmed the vehicles.

"Head for the edge and I'll type in the password." said Jeremy.

They flew through Lyoko, not noticing someone watching them. A laser fired and blasted the Overwing that Aelita was on. She screamed as she fell, but Odd caught her.

"You see the attacker?" called Odd,

"No. They must firing at long distance." said Ulrich.

"There are no enemies on the scanner." said Jeremy,

"That's not right. How else would a laser fire at us?" asked Aelita.

"It must be one of Morganna's creatures." said Jeremy,

"We better hurry and get to Sector 5." said Ulrich.

They kept flying and the figure watching them smirked. Jeremy typed in the password.

SCIPIO

The transport orb appeared and took them to Sector 5. They landed in the room and the walls kept spinning until they started slowing down.

"Jeremy, the walls are about to open." said Aelita,

"You know what to do." said Jeremy.

They all nodded and ran out of the room as the doors opened. The walls opened and they ran down the steps and entered a room that looked like it was upside down. Odd ran out and noticed he was standing on the ceiling.

"Guys, look at this!" said Odd.

They came and noticed that the room was upside down and the switch was on the bottom.

"How do we get down there?" asked Ulrich,

"The same way we get up to the ceiling." said Odd.

He jumped onto the platforms on the wall and made his way to the floor. Just as he neared the switch he fell and hit the floor. Ulrich and Aelita yelled as they hit the floor. When it wasn't bad enough Morganna's monsters appeared.

The creatures roared and charged at them. Odd fired his arrows, but that only slowed the creatures down for a second. One monster swung its sword and sliced across Odd's arm.

"Odd, you just lost twenty life points with that." said Jeremy.

Ulrich used his speed and sliced through the creature attacking Odd. The others came, but Aelita touched the switch as the timer neared zero. Odd and Ulrich quickly finished the monsters off and ran for the elevator. They did notice that Xana's eye logo was still there even though Morganna now occupied Carthage.

Just as they neared the elevator a humanoid figure stood between them. The person wore black and red armor and a white metal helmet that concealed its face.

"Well, looks like we some visitors. Boys! said the person.

An army of monsters appeared behind him and he raised his hand.

"Get them, dudes." said the person.

The creatures charged at them and Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were forced to run. The person held up his hand and fired lasers at them as the monsters pursued. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita jumped onto a platform and hit while the monsters pursued them. The monsters ran past them and soon were gone.

They came out and kept an eye out.

"Who was that guy?" asked Odd,

"Looks like another human agent working for Morganna." said Ulrich.

"We better get out of here." said Aelita,

"No problem." said Jeremy's voice.

"I am afraid that there is a problem." said a woman's voice.

They knew it was Morganna speaking.

"Got yourself another monster disguised as a human?" asked Ulrich,

"Not this time. This person comes from your world." said Morganna.

They gasped.

"Why would somebody join up with you?" asked Odd,

"If they wanted to have some fun." said a voice.

They turned to see the man with several monsters behind him. They opened fire and the Lyoko warriors dodged fast. They ran for the elevator and headed for the platform.

"Jeremy, program our vehicles. Now!" said Ulrich,

"On the way." said Jeremy.

They appeared on the platform and the Lyoko warriors jumped. Ulrich to the Overbike and Aelita sat behind him while Odd took the Overboard. The man appeared on the platform to see them blast off.

"They are escaping." said the man,

"Not for long. Cut of Jeremy's access to Sector 5." said Morganna.

Gargoyles appeared out of the walls and prepared to attack. Jeremy typed away to open a way, but he was blocked. The man used the interface to cut off all communication between Earth and Lyoko.

"Jeremy! What's happening?" asked Odd,

"Something's wrong." said Aelita.

The gargoyles flew in and attacked. They avoided the monsters and Odd fired his arrows. They flew back at them and attacked again. Ulrich took out his sword and raised it as a gargoyle flew above them.

The sword sliced through the monsters body. The creature's body vanished in a blast of data streams.

"How come we lost contact Jeremy?" asked Odd.

Aelita looked and saw the man on the platform at the interface.

"I think I know." said Aelita.

Ulrich and Odd saw the man and nodded. They flew in and attacked the human. He was forced to retreat. Aelita jumped onto the platform while Ulrich and Odd fought off the gargoyles.

Aelita typed away reopened the link to Earth.

"Jeremy?" asked Aelita,

"I'm here, Aelita." said Jeremy.

"Hurry and open the way out. Morganna is determined to make sure we don't leave." said Aelita.

Jeremy nodded and one of the beams of data vanished and a hole appeared in the wall. Aelita jumped onto the Overbike behind Ulrich and they flew into the hole.

Back in the real world Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd entered the computer room where Jeremy, Krim, and Bear waited.

"Looks like you guys had it rough." said Krim,

"Morganna has a human working for her." said Ulrich.

"Why would a human work for Morganna?" asked Odd,

"There could be many reasons." said Bear.

"We better get to school." said Aelita.

They nodded and Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita headed for Kadic. What they failed to notice was a man with greasy blonde hair and a short beard watched them from the shadows. He put his hand on his ear where there was a communicator.

"Looks like they have no idea what is going on." said the man,

"I would prefer it was kept that way." said Morganna's voice.


	12. Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 11 

A figure ran through the Desert Region. He had no memory of his past. All he remembered was being trapped in a void of darkness then it was suddenly ripped apart by a flash of light. He then found himself in Carthage and quickly escaped.

He felt he was being watched and he was right. Deep in the depths of Carthage Morganna watched the figure run through the Desert Region. It was him. But how could he be alive?

She was sure he destroyed by the Lyoko Guardians. Even if he was still alive he posed no threat to her. He lost his powers it would seem. She was now in control and will dispose of him.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

The Lyoko gang and the players sat at the table as Jeremy told them something he discovered.

Last night a virtual being was detected in the Desert Region of Lyoko. It could be Morganna's new lackey." said Jeremy,

"We mustn't rush to conclusion. We don't know who or what this person is." said Subaru.

"But it must be. No one else knows about Lyoko and this person seemed to have the same powers as Aelita but they seem stronger." said Jeremy,

"A virtual being like Aelita. You wouldn't be talking about Xana?" asked Sora with humor in his voice.

"No, he's dead." said Jeremy,

"There is no reason we can't do a little recon." said Yumi.

"I say we go there. We can handle anything Morganna throws at us." said Odd,

"I say we check this out." said Ulrich.

Sissy watched them from the distance. She was sick and tired of trying and failing to find out their little secret. These new people suddenly show up and they are suddenly friends. It was time to find out their secret and she would get a friend to help.

She walked over to William who ate his food.

"William, I have a favor to ask." said Sissy,

"What is it?" asked William.

"You and I both know that Yumi's group has a secret and I need your help to find out what." said Sissy,

"Why would I do that? If you want to be friends with them and be part of their group then respect their secret." said William.

"Oh please. No matter how close you get to Yumi she'll never tell you what her secret is and you know it. The only way to get her is to find out." said Sissy.

William thought about this for a moment.

"I'll think about it." said William.

The Lyoko gang and the players arrived at the factory and told Bear, Krim, and Ginkan what was happening.

"So another virtual being in Lyoko?" asked Bear,

"It could be another humanoid created by Morganna to trick us. Remember when she created Spire?" asked Ginkan.

"True, but this being may also be an original inhabitant on Lyoko and might know about Franz Hopper." said Krim,

"We'll do a little recon to check it out, see who it is, and get out before Morganna can activate." said Jeremy.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd entered the scans.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

They vanished into Lyoko. Somewhere else a person was watching.

"Looks like they know about our friend. Should I stop them?" asked the man,

"No, leave them to me. I will deal with them myself." said Morganna's voice.

They landed in Lyoko and Jeremy programmed the vehicles. They flew in the direction Jeremy said where they will find the stranger. A humanoid figure was seen in the distance, before Morganna's phases appeared.

"Looks like Morganna doesn't want us to get to him." said Ulrich,

"Then we better move." said Yumi.

They dodged the monsters attack and quickly flew past them and headed for the stranger. They soon saw the figure running and gasped. It was Aelita's doll, Mister Puck. He kept running as they flew close.

"How can Aelita's doll be here?" asked Odd,

"Not unless it's Aelita's guardian, Xanadu." said Jeremy.

"Xana." said Ulrich.

The humanoid continued to run as the Lyoko warriors kept running and Morganna's creatures followed. He stopped and raised his hand. Suddenly a wall appeared in front of them and the elf continued running. Ulrich and the others flew above the wall and saw the digital entity form a bridge that led to a platform with a tower.

"He is heading for a transfer tower." said Jeremy,

"How could that little guy be Xana? Ulrich and Aelita destroyed him." said Yumi.

"I ran a scan no him. He has no viral codes that match Xana. Whoever he is, he is not Xana." said Jeremy,

"Then who?" asked Ulrich.

The person made to the tower and looked to see them land. He gasped in fear and stepped back.

"Wait. We are not here to hurt you." said Yumi,

"Liar. Nearly everybody in this world seeks to destroy me. I don't know but I need to remember." said the humanoid.

"What do you mean 'remember'?" asked Ulrich,

"I remember nothing. Except being trapped in a void of darkness. That is all. I don't know my name, I don't know who made me, I don't know anything about my past." said the person in fear and confusion.

The phases arrived and prepared to strike the person as he stepped back with fear written all over his face. Odd and Yumi fired their weapons and stopped the phases attack. The humanoid entered the tower.

"There must be something here that can help me." he whispered,

"I know one thing." said a voice.

The person turned and looked in fear, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" asked the person,

"My name is Jeremy and I am offering a way to save you from those monsters." said Jeremy.

"What makes think I can trust you?" asked the person,

"Step into the middle of the platform." said Jeremy.

The digital human hesitated but did as he was told.

"Code: Earth." said Jeremy.

The Lyoko warriors materialized as the digital being floated into the air. He felt himself being pulled away from the plain of existence he was on. He vanished. At the scanners one of them opened and a puff of smoke came out.

The Lyoko gang and the players looked to see an unconscious boy the Lyoko gang's age in the scanner. His hair was like Aelita's except it was purplish black. He wore the same clothes Xana did. A black T shirt with black baggy pants, and black fingerless gloves.

He opened his eyes to see them staring at him. They were bright green.

"Where am I?" asked the person,

"You are in the real world. Earth." said Jeremy.

"That sounds familiar." said the boy as he stood up.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Bear.

The boy's eyes widened as he saw Aelita.

"So you are still alive. He said you were dead." said the boy,

"Who?" asked Aelita.

"That man, that old man with glasses." said the boy,

"Franz Hopper?" asked Aelita.

"You know Franz Hopper?" asked Mimiru,

"That man, I forget his name. All I remember is a void of darkness with a red eye staring at me for a long time. Then there was light.

It was so bright I was blinded. I awoke to find myself being chased by monsters." said the boy,

"Morganna must want you out of the way." said Jeremy.

"I don't even know what is going on and suddenly somebody wants me gone?" asked the boy,

"Anything else you remember?" asked Krim.

Tsukasa walked forward and out a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't pressure yourself to remember." said Tsukasa,

"I remember a name. Xanadu was one name and the other was Xavier." said the boy.

"I see. Tsukasa, could you take our friend up to the surface so he gets use to it around here?" asked Bear.

Tsukasa nodded and led the boy to the elevator.

"What did you do that for?" asked Mimiru,

"It is clear who it is. Somehow it is Aelita's guardian reborn. I first assumed her guardian turned into Xana but since you say Xana is dead and there is no trace of him on that boy then it is clear that Xanadu had nothing to do with Xana." said Bear.

"If that is true then where did Xana come from in the first place?" asked Yumi,

"That is what we must find out." said Bear.


	13. A shadow in the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 12

"He is here at the school. He has taken the name Xavier, but for some reason we cannot get a solid lock on him." typed man.

Purple letters appeared on the screen.

"That can't be. Any kind of bug can instantly detected by the locater I gave you."

"Well whoever this is, he has no bug." typed the man.

"Then perhaps he is not who we think he is."

The man had recently become caretaker at the gates of Kadic Junior High to keep on eye on his mistress' enemies.

"Then who is he?" typed the man.

"I don't know but I want you to find out."

The computer shut off and the man left the room.

* * *

The dorms

Jim patrolled the dorms on his night shift, keeping an eye out for students that are not yet asleep. However a mysterious being was watching him instead. He kept quiet so his presence could not be detected. This was too perfect.

He finally rid himself of the burden inside him and now he could do away with traitor. He has waited a long time for this moment. In Aelita's room something came out. The figure stood above her with eyes neither human nor animal.

He glared at her and prepared to punish her for her betrayal. He could instantly kill her now and then slowly let the gang fall apart. It was so easy to trick them since their minds were naive. They believed they had done the right thing.

Right. Wrong. Capital R. Capital W.

To him it didn't matter. He didn't care someone else was in control and used his data, all that he cared about was seeing if he could do it. His hand sparkled with electricity and prepared to shock her until she was no more. Suddenly as he prepared to strike something stopped him.

It was a feeling inside him that came to life at the last minute and stopped him. He looked at her. This was not the traitor who he hated. This was not the one who abandoned Lyoko for her own gain.

This was a simple girl, peacefully asleep. Waiting to awaken. To see the light of day.

He wondered why such an innocent girl posed such a threat and why is it that she was able to stop that foolish Morganna.

He knew why he could not strike her.

"I am not completely separated from the other." whispered the person.

He had to move and turned away. He looked back at her. Since he was not completely separated from the other he could feel human emotions as if he was actually human. He tried to rid himself of his human other, but instead he was still linked to his other.

"Rest assured, Aelita. I am not leaving my chance to get rid of you out of fear. It seems this wasn't the right time to end this." whispered the being.

He instantly vanished as if he was never there. In another part of the school Xavier/Xanadu awoke in cold sweat. He felt a strange presence in the school. Something cold and dark, but at the same time familiar.

Since he was brought to the real world recently he stayed close to the Lyoko gang and the players so they could help him understand. He was like Aelita, but somehow he felt he met them before. The only question was why did he feel that way? He never met them.

He fell back asleep, but as he slept the figure entered his room. Anything electronic sparkled.


	14. Trust no one

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 13 

In Kadic Junior High the ground keeper, Eddy, was busy talking to someone on his cell phone. He kept a close eye on the virtual warriors in the cafe.

"Looks like they have no idea who Xanadu really is. I checked the school all over last night and there was no sign of him. Either he wasn't there or he is very good at hiding." said Eddy.

He heard the other voice give him orders of what to do.

"Okay, I'll do it." said Eddy.

He took out a blue cube and gripped it in his hand. Just as the gang were leaving he stepped in front.

"Going somewhere?" asked Eddy.

He threw the cube and everyone except Jeremy who jumped vanished in a flash of light.

"Where are they?" asked Jeremy,

"Heading to Lyoko." said Eddy.

They appeared in Lyoko and jumped as giant snakes lunged at them.

"Eddy was working for Morganna." said Ulrich,

"I can't say I didn't see it coming. Eddy and that freak did have the same attitude." said Odd.

They fought the snakes but where overwhelmed. Jeremy ran as Eddy chased him. In the shadows was a boy with short brown hair. He ran into Jeremy's dorm and looked through the disks.

Xavier saw Eddy chasing Jeremy and quickly thought of a plan. He chased after them, but anything electronic he passed sparked with electricity for some reason. He jumped and grabbed Eddy's legs forcing him to fall.

"Run, Jeremy!" said Xavier.

They both ran as Eddy got up. He pulled out his cell phone.

"They are heading for the factory." said Eddy.

He winced on the phone. It was clear his superior was not happy.

"I'll stop them." said Eddy.

Jeremy and Xavier reached the factory and noticed a puppy there.

"That's Eddy's pet dog, Rick." said Jeremy.

The puppy barked at them.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a puppy." said Xavier.

They ran past it and told Bear and the others what was going on. The puppy growled like a monster when they left. Bear and Ginkan entered the scans, not noticing the dog slip in until it was too late. They entered Lyoko's Mountain Region and noticed the dog vanished.

"Where did the dog go?" asked Silver Knight,

"I don't know, but since Eddy works for Morganna I believe not everything is as they appear." said Bear.

"Relax, if I know Eddy he is as dumb as Nick." said Odd,

"Oh really?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Eddy walking out in his Lyoko form and carried a large hammer.

"Payback time!" said Mimiru.

Eddy's hammer glowed yellow and fired an energy wave that hit them all.

"You all lost 90 life points with that hit. Whatever you do don't let him hit you again. Morganna has disconnected the scanners." said Jeremy,

"They are not the only problem, Jeremy." said a voice.

He turned to see the new student called Chad enter the room. He carried a couple of disks that Jeremy recognized.

"You work for Morganna!" said Jeremy,

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" asked Chad.

Before Jeremy could warn the others Chad knocked him out with a metal pipe. Eddy kept firing and the warriors hid behind a few rocks to avoid the blast. Eddy chuckled and walked close. As he neared Ulrich jumped out and stabbed him in the ribs with his sword.

Before Eddy could fire Ulrich was thrown into the air by Yumi's powers and ran as Eddy fired. Eddy chuckled as they prepared to attack. A giant grey dog with sharp teeth emerged from the shadows.

"Get them, Rick!" said Eddy,

"His pet dog?" asked Odd.

The dog snarled and jumped at them. They all ran in different directions. It whipped its tail at the cliff and created an earthquake that sent the warriors to the ground. It snarled and prepared to claw Tsukasa to pieces.

"Tsukasa!" shouted Subaru.

Xavier entered the room to see Chad at the computer and Jeremy on the ground. He rolled his eyes. This time Xavier looked different because his eyes were sharper and brighter.

"Well, so the so called Guardian of Aelita is here." said Chad,

"Another accomplice for Morganna? She seems to be desperate." said Xavier/Xanadu.

"Only reason why is because two programs are in her way. You and Aelita." said Chad,

"I don't really care what problems Morganna is having." said Xavier.

Chad glared and swung the metal pipe. Xavier just raised his hand and caught it. He pulled it out of Chad's hand and hit Chad in the ribs with it. Chad staggered back and ran for the ladder.

Xavier only rolled his eyes. He walked over to the computer and typed at a fast rate.

"So, Morganna, you like to play? Well when we play my games we play for real." said Xavier.

The tower that glowed purple deactivated then glowed green. Eddy suddenly felt another earthquake and looked to see a boulder fall on him.

"Oh, crud." muttered Eddy.

The boulder deleted him on impact. The tower deactivated and Xavier brought them home. They stepped into the control room and saw Xavier use a first aid kit to cover Jeremy's wounds.

"Is he okay?" asked Aelita,

"He'll be fine. For the tower was deactivated after Earl was deleted." said Xavier.

"I thought only Aelita could deactivated them." said Krim,

"Well, Xana one time deactivated five towers when he disguised himself as Franz Hopper." said Yumi.

"Then someone deactivated the tower." said Ginkan,

"But who else would know about us and Lyoko?" asked Tsuaksa.

" Chad, the new kid works for Morganna." said Xavier,

"Every new person we meet works for Morganna." said Odd.

"We better keep an eye out for him." said Yumi.


	15. Shape shifter

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 13 

Kadic Junior High

It was now night at the boarding school of Kadic Junior High and nearly everyone was asleep. That is except for the Jim Morales who was patrolling the hallways to keep an eye out for troublemakers. However no one said that everyone slept peacefully. In one room a girl with pink hair tossed and turned in her bed.

She always had nightmares of a scientist playing a piano, an elf chased by wolves, or of a mysterious hermitage. However this time the dream was inside her home; Lyoko. She saw herself on the Mountain Region looking down at two people. She seemed like a ghost to them and gasped as she saw them.

It was the one who her friends had fought and defeated. He stood tall and still as he looked out at the region. It was strange because the sky was black like it was night instead of its traditional blue and the white fog was gone. He looked like a normal virtual being when he was so much more.

His black clothes made him look like his body was made of complete darkness in the virtual night and his white pale skin seemed to glow like a light in the night. His green eyes surveyed the region in front of him and his spiky jet black hair with red streaks seemed to move as if wind was blowing through it. It was Xana. He smiled at the dark sky and looked down below him.

"They expect me to allow them to destroy me without a fight. It is clear that they are growing overconfident. And she is becoming more human everyday which makes so much easier.

So, it will all be over." said Xana.

His right arm pulsed black and seemed to become a mist. Out of it fell a body that fell off the mountain and softly landed on the cliff below the one Xana stood. Aelita gasped as the body soflty rolled and the person groaned, but she did not see their face. She felt a darker aura around Xana like one she never felt before.

It was like he was not human and looked human at the same time. His red logo flashed across his eyes for a second and now monsters appeared everywhere. She felt useless that she could do nothing, but she was dreaming and she would wake up, right? However this dream felt more real than anything.

"Aelita." said a voice from below her.

She fell to the ground and looked up. Xana stood over her smirking at her. She stood up and glared at the being before her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you leave us alone?" asked Aelita.

Xana brought his face closed to her own and whispered in her ear.

"I am wherever you go, Aelita. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, no matter how hard you squeal, there's nothing you can do to stop it." said Xana.

Aelita screamed and pushed Xana back. However Xana only smiled.

"It will only be a matter of time. I will soon be free." said Xana,

"That's a lie! This is a dream! Nothing here is real!" shouted Aelita.

Xana begged to differ. He reached with his hand and wrapped it around her throat. Her feet were off the ground and she gasped for breath. Xana only smirked, but then his other hand pulsed blue. His smile vanished as he dropped Aelita and withdrew into the shadows.

The Scyphozoa emerged from where Xana vanished and wrapped its tentacles around Aelita. She could only hear the Scyphozoa screech and Xana's laughter before she screamed and awoke. She was covered in sweat and breathed heavily as her eyes focused onto the real world. She ran a hand through her pink hair and sighed heavily.

What was happening? Why was she having these visions? What connections did they have with Xana when he was gone? She sighed and lay back down and closed her eyes as sleep reclaimed her.

The next morning Odd and Ulrich were busy talking about Chad and were surprised to find out nobody remembered him. Even though he was new he was famous and now he was a ghost story.

"Even his girlfriend has forgotten him." said Ulrich,

"Maybe it was Morganna who caused them to forget." said Yumi.

"The super scan would have detected a tower. I think Chad did this himself." said Jeremy,

"We better keep a close eye out then. You never know what Chad and Morganna could be planning." said Mimiru.

Aelita walked over but she did not look like she slept for three days.

"Aelita, are you okay?" asked Jeremy,

"Another nightmare." said Aelita.

"What was it this time?" asked Sora with interest.

"It was in Lyoko. I saw Xana standing on cliff smiling. Then his arm pulsed black and a body fell out and onto the bottom of the cliff. Then Xana seemed to change.

It looked like he was a monster but still in a human form. He turned to me and tried to strangle me, but for some reason he backed off and sent the Scyphozoa after me." said Aelita,

"That doesn't make any sense. Xana is gone and if he was still alive then he would have activated a tower to enter your dreams." said Jeremy.

"Ever since we defeated Xana I have had these visions. Whatever connection they have to me and Franz Hopper, they are also connected to how Xana came to be." said Aelita,

"That can't be. These dreams could possibly hold a connection. All that we know is that Xana tricked Franz Hopper into getting himself killed when the authorities came to shut down Lyoko so Xana could erase any knowledge of Lyoko from them and then he could turn the real world into his own playground without anyone to stop him." said Jeremy.

"Jeremy for once in your life thinks of some other explanation than simple logic. Xana knew I had dreams of Mr. Puck and of Franz Hopper, he knew of my visions, and he knew how much I wanted all the questions I have answered! Xana has nothing do with my visions. I am tired of not having these questions answered." said Aelita.

She turned and walked away.

"Aelita, wait! Where are you going?" asked Jeremy,

"To Sector 5." said Aelita.

They all gasped.

"Are you crazy? Morganna will blast to millions of ones and zeros." said Odd,

"I don't care. The answer is hidden inside Sector 5. Xana's databank. I know Morganna doesn't have access to them so she does not know anything about my visions. If I want to learn about my past then the answer is in Xana's files." said Aelita, her back still facing them.

She continued to walk.

"Wait, Aelita! Without someone to protect you Morganna will destroy you." said Jeremy,

"Then are you coming to help me?" asked Aelita.

They all sighed and nodded.

* * *

The Factory

"So, you are saying that you have no idea where Xana came from and that Xanadu disappeared after Xana took control of Lyoko?" asked B.T. on the computer.

"At this point we are all back where we started. The Lyoko warriors said they defeated Xana about two days before we arrived in Lyoko. The same time when Morganna was trying to escape from the World to avoid deletion.

That leads me to believe that Morganna knew about Lyoko and discovered Xana was defeated. After that she moved into Lyoko." said Bear,

"Then it is a bigger mystery than you hoped, isn't it?" asked B.T.,

"I am afraid so. If we are ever going to have a chance to defeat Morganna for good then we have to understand Aelita's past and solve the mystery of Franz Hopper then we need to know how Xana came to be and how he took control of Lyoko." said Bear.

"How do you plan to understand if the only clue you have is a simple video and a girl that has nightmares showing her strange events with Hopper and Xana in them?" asked B.T.,

"Jeremy and the others called and said Aelita wants to go to Sector 5. It is the very sector where Xana lived and it held all of his data. If there is an answer then the databanks inside Carthage will give us it." said Bear.

B.T. only nodded in understanding and signed off. Bear fell into deep thought. So many questions that lead to different conclusions that left confusion. It was as if Xana was confusing them from beyond the grave.

He never allowed anyone to enter his files. The Lyoko gang and the players entered the computer room. Aelita had a look of determination on her face. Xavier kept an emotionless look on his face, but something was strange.

"Morganna has not done anything yet." said Krim,

"Then we better hurry before she decides to attack." said Aelita.

They headed down to the scans and Jeremy transferred them one by one. They landed on the edge of the Desert Region and Jeremy typed in the password.

SCIPIO

The transport orb appeared and took them all to Sector 5. Xavier had a small smirk on his face as the walls spun around them. Little did Jeremy know that another figure emerged into the scanner room and the virtualizing sequence started. He vanished into Carthage.

The walls opened and the countdown started. They ran through the maze, trying to find the switch. Morganna's monsters appeared and attacked, but Mimiru, Bear, and Sora charged and sliced through them. They all split up and ran through the maze.

Ulrich ran through the maze and heard a scream. It was Yumi! He quickly ran and saw Yumi about to fall and a monster raised its sword. He ran forward and unsheathed his sword.

"Hey, ugly!" shouted Ulrich.

The creature turned to see Ulrich slice it in half. He pulled Yumi up, but saw another Yumi enter with Odd.

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

They looked surprise to another Yumi with Ulrich.

"Ulrich, there's a clone next to you." said Jeremy.

Ulrich turned to see the fake Yumi slice him with her fan.

"Ulrich, you lost twenty life points." said Jeremy.

The fake Yumi turned into a boy with short brown hair and wore a brown suit that covered him except his head.

" Chad!" shouted Ulrich.

Chad pulled out a laser and fired at Ulrich, but he blocked it. Monsters came in and attacked, but the others came and drove them off. Aelita found the switch as neared zero and pushed it. The timer stopped and Aelita ran for the elevator.

Chad flew into the air with his jet pack and flew after Aelita. She jumped onto the elevator and moved as Chad fired lasers at her. Yumi and Odd fired at Chad, but he avoided the attacks. Aelita ran onto the final platform and started scanning.

" Aelita, Chad is coming after you." said Jeremy.

Aelita only ignored him and continued to go through the files. She discovered something and transferred it to her computer at school.

"You shouldn't be so curious, Aelita. It will get you in trouble." said a voice.

She turned to see Chad aiming his gun at her. Suddenly the others appeared with their weapons raised and prepared to attack.

"You may have survived now, but next time I will deliver you to Morganna into millions of data streams." said Chad.

He jumped off the platform and flew away. Aelita continued to scan for a few seconds and then followed the others out of Carthage. They could faintly hear Morganna shout in rage.

* * *

Kadic Junior High

"Aelita what did you find?" asked Jeremy,

"I am just finding out. It's Chad entire data base. Looks like Morganna is recruiting people in the city very slowly. I did find some info on Franz Hopper, but Chad rushed me." said Aelita.

The screen showed a list of dates, weapons, places, and info.

"So now the only questions is how do we find the answers to your visions?" asked Ulrich,

"Where is Morganna keeping Aura?" asked Tsukasa.

"Where did Xana come from?" asked Jeremy,

"Who is Franz Hopper?" asked Odd.

"And where is Chad now and what is his next plan?" asked Yumi.

Chad was outside the building with an intercom in his ear, listening to their conversation.

* * *

This is going to be my last update for two weeks I am afraid. I will be traveling with my parents and I can't bring my computer and there are no links to the internet where I am going. Don't worry, I will be back and then you will have more


	16. The mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

Hey everybody. I'm back and since you guys have waited for some new updates then that is what you will get.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Lyoko

Forest Region

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita waited for the others to arrive. Today was another attempt to get some data from Sector 5 and where Morganna was recruiting her human followers. Everybody was ready, especially Aelita. She was not really interested in locating the human followers of another evil AI, but to find out what was the connection between her, Franz Hopper, and Xana.

Soon enough Yumi, Tsukasa, and Mimiru arrived. The rest stayed in the real world just incase Morganna tried to activate a tower.

"Everybody ready?" asked Jeremy,

"Let's get this show on the road." said Odd.

"Entering password." said Jeremy.

SCIPIO

The transport orb soon appeared and took them to Sector 5. Chad appeared from behind a tree. He put his hand on the inter com in his ear.

"They are heading for Sector 5." said Chad,

"Has the trap been placed?" asked the voice of Morganna.

"Everything is ready. Just in case it doesn't work I have a back up plan." said Chad,

"It better work unless you want to share Eddy's fate or something worse." said Morganna.

Chad mentally shuddered. The warriors soon appeared in Sector 5. The walls spun around them, but got slower as every second passed.

"Jeremy, the walls are about to open." said Yumi,

"Be ready guys." said Jeremy.

The walls opened and they ran into the depths of Carthage. The doors opened and it didn't take long to spot the switch. It was on the other side guarded for 5 creatures with swords. Chad appeared from behind them.

"Bad idea coming here. Now I can deliver Aelita to Morganna and get rid of you." said Chad,

"That's what you think." said Ulrich.

They raised their weapons. Just as the creatures and Chad prepared to attack Yumi and Tsukasa used their powers. Yumi's power held them in the air and Tsukasa's power was able to freeze them in time.

"That was easy." said Yumi.

Mimiru pushed the switch and the counter stopped.

"Great work guys. Now get Aelita to the interface and let's see what Morganna is thinking." said Jeremy.

Just as the door opened and large stream of fire flew at them. They ducked, but Mimiru used her sword to created a shield the blocked it.

"So much for too easy." said Mimiru, looking at Yumi.

They ran to the elevator, but as soon as they were gone the energy around Chad vanished. He landed on his feet.

"Well, are they gone?" asked Morganna,

"The trap didn't work. We underestimated their abilities." said Chad.

"There was no 'we', Chad. You came up with the plan and it seems I overestimated your abilities. I just ask that you simply bring Aelita to me and it seems it's too hard for you." said Morganna,

"There is always plan 'B'." said Chad.

"It better work, because I am out of patience." said Morganna.

The warriors got onto the elevator and headed for the final platform, but as they neared a portal opened. They ended up in a room that had a locked up door. Ulrich kicked opened the door and found themselves in a community centre.

"This is where Morganna is getting her thugs?" asked Yumi,

"Doesn't seem like the place where you can randomly pick people to do your dirty work." said Ulrich.

At the front desk was a girl about eighteen dressed in gothic style with long black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, she had earrings on her ears, and she looked at them with an emotionless look. The desk label said her name was Jana.

"Excuse me, but do you know a kid named Chad Nexus. Brown hair, brown eyes and . . . "asked Mimiru,

"Don't know any kid named Chad." Jana rudely interrupted.

Mimiru glared at her angrily. She hated rude people and wasn't afraid to show it. Just as she was about to yell Tsukasa put a hand on her wrist and shook her head. Mimiru calmed down, but still glared at Jana. She marched out of the room and the others followed her.

Jana watched as they left.

"We better get back into Lyoko." said Ulrich,

"But how?" asked Yumi.

"The same way we came here. Through that portal in the back." said Mimiru,

"We should also keep an eye on this place and don't forget that Chad and Morganna could still be active." said Tsukasa.

"I'll stay since I am day student. I'll just tell my parents I will study late." said Yumi.

They all nodded and Yumi left as they entered the portal. As they entered Carthage they saw the monsters still in the air.

"Hey wasn't Chad with them?" asked Mimiru,

"Looks like you were right Tsukasa. Chad is still on the loose." said Aelita.

"That means he could be at the Community Centre." said Ulrich.

Just as turned to head back Morganna's monsters appeared.

-

-

-

-

-

Back at the Community Centre Yumi looked around and saw Chad talking to the librarian. He looked to be in his fifties.

"I told you, I don't what you are talking about." said the man,

"You wish I didn't know. Now where is the information?" asked Chad.

"Hey, Chad, didn't your mother tell you to respect your elders?" asked Yumi.

He turned to see and then ran off. Yumi ran out into the streets where it was dark in night. She saw a shadow in a nearby alley and followed it. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a flash light.

"Where are you? I know you are here somewhere." Yumi muttered.

It was obvious that Chad had escaped again. Yumi growled in frustration. Next time Chad will get away. She then wondered who the old man was. She headed back to library and found he was gone.

However she noticed a strange door and tried to open it. It seemed the door was locked.

"Time for the direct approach." she said.

She kicked open the door and walked in. The room seemed very old and very dusty. On the wall she saw pictures of herself, her friends, the players, Morganna's thugs, and Xana's symbol. Eddy and his pet dog had a large red X on them, meaning they were gone, but Xana's logo wasn't covered with a red X.

"Guess he didn't like Eddy and his dog." muttered Yumi.

She saw some papers and saw a picture. But this picture had Franz Hopper. Others had him too. He sat in front of Kadic Junior High with a group of teachers and in the other picture he was a woman that looked a lot like Aelita and she looked pregnant.

She heard a noise and saw the old man hiding in the corner, hoping not to be seen.

"You can come on out. I know there." said Yumi.

The man stepped out and glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked the man,

"Looking for some answers to few questions I have and looks you might have them." said Yumi.

"What do you mean?" asked the man,

"The pictures of us, the players, Morganna's thugs, Franz Hopper, and Xana's logo beg to differ. And you know that Eddy and his dog have been deleted." said Yumi.

"You don't understand. Keep playing in that world and you will help him win." said the man,

"Who are you talking about? We faced Morganna and defeated Xana." said Yumi.

"Defeated Xana? That is a joke. You think a simple energy blast can defeat someone like Xana? It was all a mistake to let Franz Hopper experiment with that technology and look where it got him." said the man,

"What do you mean that defeating Xana is a joke? If you know about Morganna and us then you should know that we defeated Xana when he launched his last attack." said Yumi.

"And you should know why Xana wanted Aelita's memory." said the man,

"Then you know why Aelita has had nightmares." said Yumi.

"It is never to be spoken. If I tell you then Morganna will know and hunt us down 'till we tell her. She is looking for a way to get past the encryptions Xana placed on his files. If she knows then Lyoko and Aelita are doomed.

Franz Hopper's very will has turned to madness!" said the man,

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what you know!" shouted Yumi.

The man bolted out the door before Yumi could catch and Yumi chased after him. She found he was gone. She growled and headed back to the portal.

As she ran she saw the man trying to open the door. She moved quick and grabbed him by the shoulders. His face was covered in fear as he saw her,

"Leave me alone! Morganna knows I am here. She will not rest until she has captured me." said the man,

"Then tell me everything you know about Lyoko and Franz Hopper and my friends will protect you." said Yumi.

"All right, but you must keep your promise." said the man.

Just as they headed back Chad appeared and lunged at them. Yumi jumped in front of Chad and blocked his attack. Chad growled as the man cowardly fled to the door and entered the portal. Chad turned and ran out of the Community Centre.

Yumi followed the man into Carthage. He looked the same as he did in the real world and he pointed ahead of her. She saw her friends fighting the forces of Morganna. She ran towards them helped out.

Ulrich raised his sword and blocked one of the monsters attack and parried. Yumi threw her fans that sliced through two of them.

"All forces of Lyoko, I summon you!" shouted the man.

Suddenly creepers that did not have Xana's logo on them appeared and fired at Morganna's monsters.

"What?" shrieked Morganna's voice throughout Carthage.

Suddenly a laser hit the man in the back. He turned to see Chad holding his laser.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all, old man." said Chad,

"Respect your elders." said the man.

He threw his stick that hid Chad's legs and knocked off balance. The creepers were nearly done with Morganna's monsters and the gang watched in shock and awe. Morganna shrieked in rage and from the shadows emerged Skeith. Just as Skeith prepared to attack the man swung his stick with his powers that where like Yumi's and hit Skeith in the head with great force.

Skeith was knocked off balance but regained it soon enough. They gang ran for the elevator and headed for the final platform as Skeith turned and faced. They reached the final platform and Morganna's gargoyles appeared and attacked.

"Jeremy, program the vehicles. Now!" said Ulrich,

"On the way." said Jeremy.

The vehicles appeared and the gang jumped on them. Aelita began accessing the data. Chad flew out of the floating rob with his jet pack and took careful aim at Aelita. Mimiru who was on the hoverboard saw him and flew right at him.

Chad turned to see Mimiru swing her sword but managed to dodge. He fired his laser at her but Mimiru managed to block his lasers with her large sword. Aelita opened a file and a virtual disk appeared.

"What have you found, Aelita?" asked Jeremy,

"A virtual disk." said Aelita.

"I think it is time you guys get out of there." said Bear,

"All right. Take over, Jeremy." said Aelita.

" Chad, don't let them leave with the disk!" shouted Morganna's voice.

Chad flew and grabbed it. He laughed as floated in the virtual space and the gargoyles surrounded him.

"Ready for pick up." said Chad to the intercom on his ear.

A force field appeared around him as Yumi threw her fans.

"I got an idea." said Tsukasa.

He raised his staff and closed his eyes. It now glowed red and fired a crimson beam that destroyed the force field and the gargoyles. Yumi used her powers and the disk flew into her hands.

"No!" shouted Chad.

The data streams for one of the sectors vanished and the warriors flew through it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kaidc Junior High 

"So this man knows about Lyoko?" asked Jeremy,

"He seemed to know about Franz Hopper and he had pictures of us. He also knows about Morganna." said Yumi.

Xanadu/Xavier listened carefully to her as she talked about the man. His face was emotionless but deep down he was both shocked and angry. He had to deal with the man quick.

"We left him in Carthage, but I think he escaped through the portal." said Yumi,

"Any idea what the disk is for, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"It contains info Morganna's future plans.She must be planning something big if she was desperate to stop us." said Jeremy.

"We better get some sleep. I doubt Morganna will let me have some beauty sleepso I better get somenow." said Odd.

The gang agreed. It was a long day.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Community Centre 

The man entered the libary and opened the secret door. He walked to the desk and looked at the pictures. Maybe that girl and her friends can help.Suddenly he felt someone in the room.

He looked around and saw no one though. Something wasin the room and chilled him to the bone.

"Who's there?" asked the man,

"Just an old friends." said a cold voice.

He recognized that voice as the figure came out of the shadows.

"So, Dr. Black, you are still in the city after all these years. I can't say I am not happy to see you again. This just makes things awhole lot easier." said the figure.

It walked over to the pictures and locked its eyes on them. He was looked onto Franz Hopper and his wife, then to the teachers.

"Doctor, are any of your old colleages still in the city? How come they never bothered to visit me? That is no way to treat family." said the figure.

He turned and glared at the terrified man. His fear made the person smile.

"Relax, I am just going to erase your memories of me and every little thing Franz Hopper did that made your life miserable." said the figure.

A flash of red light covered the room and a scream echoed into the night.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Location Unknown 

"So, you failed to stop them taking it?"said a woman's voice.

Chad looked nervously at the chair that was turned to him. They were in a dark room with complete blackness. The only light was above him and the chair.

"They tricked me. I never meant it to happen.Please don't punish me." begged Chad.

This seemed to amuse the woman and the chair turned. The woman wore a black dress down to her legs and a blue jacket. It was Jana from the front desk of the Community Centre.

"Now would I punish you?"asked Jana,

"They took the disk." said Chad, shrugging.

Jana only smirked which scared him.

She walked over until she was a few feet away.

"About you just have some time to think of what you have done?" asked Jana,

"Sure." said Chad.

"Then think of how useless you are!" snappedJana.

She pointed her figure at Chad and a blue aura appeared around her.

"No!" shouted Chad.

He vanished into a flash of blue light. Jana walked back to her chair and smiled.


	17. Jana

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Carthage 

Odd and Sora ran through the maze as they fought Morganna's creatures. The search for the portal that led to the community centre was not easy, since Morganna decided to keep them away at all cost. However Odd and Sora were not complaining.

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Sora as he jumped.

He sliced through the monsters and laughed as they vanished.

"Hey, tough guy, how do like this?" asked Odd.

He jumped above the creatures and fired arrows at their heads while in the air. They collapsed and exploded as Odd landed. He smirked at Sora. However, Sora only smirked.

"And people say I'm an arrogant show off." said Sora,

"That's what happens when you tangle with Odd." said Odd.

They heard Jeremy sigh at the computer. It was not a good idea pairing those two on a mission. They kept running to meet the others, but saw something.

"Any sign of Aura?" asked Tsukasa, on the intercom.

"No, but you might be on the look for a new supreme evil." said Odd,

" Chad retired?" asked Ulrich.

"More like 'tired'. As in flattened onto the floor." said Sora.

They saw Chad's body. It was flattened onto the floor of Carthage and Chad had a look of horror on his face.

"Looks like Morganna got sick of Chad and decided to get rid of him." said Mimiru,

" Chad stayed around for the welcoming committee and must have gotten flat." said Odd.

"That means there is someone far more powerful than Chad out there." said Bear,

"The only question is where are they?" asked Krim.

"You guys better get out of there. Morganna might have another army ready." said Jeremy.

"We are so close to the portal that it doesn't even matter." said Sora.

He ran ahead and Odd followed him. Jeremy sighed again.

"Any idea who would flattened Chad?" asked Yumi,

"Must be very powerful." said Ulrich.

"It seems Morganna is getting irate with her lackeys failing so she decided to get a new lackey." said Bear,

"How does she know that Chad's replacement won't fail like the others?" asked Mimiru.

"We found the portal." said Odd on the computer.

"Wait for everyone else." said Jeremy.

It wasn't long before they were all there and entered the portal.

"So, we just need to find the man. He is probably hiding in that secret room." said Yumi.

Subaru followed on her wheel chair.

"You said the man was scared to death when you mentioned Xana and Morganna. He might know something about them that we don't." said Subaru,

"Or about of Morganna's goons." said Mimiru.

"I wonder why he was so scared. Morganna's goons are after us. We are the enemy." said Tsukasa.

They walked to the reception desk, but Jana was nowhere in sight. They looked around and shrugged. They entered the library and looked around.

"Is this where you met that man?" asked Bear,

"Yeah, the secret entrance was at the back." said Yumi.

"No sign of him here. He must be in that room." said Krim.

They saw the door with the lock and Yumi kicked it open.

"Hello?" asked Yumi.

They gasped as they the room torn apart. The desk was shattered, all the documents were burned, and any electronics were fried, and several pieces of the wall were torn apart.

"Looks like Morganna's thugs have been here." said Silver Knight,

"There's a camera right there." said Odd.

He pointed at the remains of a half destroyed camera.

"Maybe Jeremy can fix it." said Ulrich,

"I wonder if there anymore people who know about this." said Aelita.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

In a dark room at a computer a dark haired girl about eighteen stood and watched the gang on the camera. She smiled at them. Just as they decided to call Jeremy she pulled out her phone and vanished.

* * *

The factory 

Jeremy and Xavier stood at the computer, waiting for the others to call back. Suddenly a dark haired woman appeared behind Jeremy.

"What?" asked Jeremy.

She placed her hand over his mouth and he fell of the chair. She turned to face Xavier, but he vanished. She shrugged and pulled out Jeremy's phone. It started ringing and she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

But it was not her voice it was Jeremy's voice that answered the phone.

"Jeremy, the man at the library has vanished. His room has been destroyed and all documents were burned. It looks like Morganna's goons got to her." said Aelita,

"That's impossible. Morganna has not activated any towers and we defeated her and Chad yesterday. If Morganna's new lackey was at the community centre than it must have been a few hours after we defeated Chad." said Jana in Jeremy's voice.

"Then who could have done this?" asked Aelita,

"I don't know, but think I'll check it out." said Jana.

* * *

Outside the factory 

A shadowed figure walked out if the factory carrying an envelope. He opened it to see Franz Hopper and the scientists. His eyes glared at Franz Hopper with fierce hatred. He closed the envelope and walked away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

An old man looked out the window of his house. He had everything he wanted. A loving family, a nice home to live for the rest of his life and enough money to feed his family. He has waited a long time.

He looked back onto the old days when he and his friends tried to create a new world, instead created a monster. He heard a beep and headed to the master bedroom.

"Daddy, what is that on the computer?" asked his daughter.

His body froze when he saw it. It stared at him. The computer shut off then exploded. His daughter screamed and hid behind him as a figure appeared on the balcony.

She did not know him, but her father did. He slowly walked over and opened the door. The being smirked and entered the room. The man trembled as the figure walked past him.

"What, no 'hello'? No 'how are you'? I believe the word you are looking for 'Aaaaah'!" said the being, mockingly,

"What do you want? I never told the government anything after the stunt you pulled." said the man.

"Daddy, who is he?" asked the man's daughter,

"Just an old friend dropping by to say hello. Don't worry, no damage will come. I have just decided to make sure that the secret will remain hidden." said the being.

The man pulled out a gun and fired at the being. Just as it flew the being dodged and jumped at him with great speed. The girl was scared out of her mind and then heard a screech. The being flew the man out onto the balcony and then something caught him.

There was a red glow and then the man fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" shouted the girl,

"Your little daddy will be fine. He just has no idea of who I am or what happened. Just the way I like it." said the being.

He vanished and the girl screamed.

* * *

The factory 

Jeremy awoke only remembering seeing a woman appear.

"Jeremy?" asked a voice.

He looked to see Xavier sitting above him.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy,

"Morganna's new lackey." said Xavier.

"What?" asked Jeremy,

"She appeared and knocked you out. I don't what happened next. I ran to the elevator and tried to call the others, but it seemed Morganna was jamming my signal. A tower was activated for a few seconds before Morganna's new lackey vanished." said Xavier.

"I better warn the others." said Jeremy.

He walked to the computer and started dialing.

* * *

The community centre 

Aelita's phone rang as they headed back to the portal.

"Hello?" asked Aelita,

"Aelita, are the others okay?" asked Jeremy's voice.

"Yes they are fine. Why?" asked Aelita,

"I think Chad's replacement just paid me a visit." said Jeremy.

"But that's impossible, I just talked to you a few seconds ago." said Aelita,

"That wasn't me. I was knocked out." said Jeremy.

Aelita's eyes widened. The others looked at her.

"I think I might have just told the enemy where we are." said Aelita,

"What?" asked Tsukasa.

"Jeremy said the Morganna's new lackey knocked him out." said Aelita,

"Then that means . . ." said Bear.

"You know what that means." said a voice.

They turned to see Jana wearing purple pants and a purple jacket over her black T shirt.

"So, you're the new supreme evil." said Mimiru,

"Surprised?" asked Jana.

"Not at all." said Mimiru,

"Then about I make things a little scary?" asked Jana.

Odd grabbed an object and threw it at Jana. But just as it was near Jana raised her hand and it stopped in the air. Jana smirked at them. She pulled out a blue sphere and they all vanished into a flash of light.

They found themselves back in Carthage and an army of monsters surrounded them.

"Guys!" shouted Jeremy from the intercom.

"Jeremy, give me all the data you stole from Morganna's databanks or else they will be deleted." said Jana.

She wore a silver and red jump suit and clawed hand and her head was concealed by a mask plate with yellow visors. In her hand was a silver orb.

"That's a lie." said Jeremy,

"You think?" asked Jana.

A tower in the Desert Region started to glow purple. Jeremy gasped as the scanners went off line. Jana smirked underneath her mask.

"Any more comments?" asked Jana,

"You think we would be dumb enough to leave the data where Morganna's goons could find it?" asked Odd.

"I guess then you will be deleted." said Jana,

"If we are gone then Jeremy can shut off Lyoko and then Morganna will be gone." said Yumi.

"Eddy would have fallen for that maybe even Chad, but I have news for you. I am not your typical brainless lackey. Now tell me about the attacks on the scientist who were friends of Franz Hopper." said Jana,

"I thought you did that." said Bear.

"If Morganna wanted something from them then she would have gone after them a long time ago." said Jana,

"Then who did attack them and why?" asked Yumi.

"All that I know is that their memories of certain events were erased." said Jana,

"Enough talking, Jana. Take back the disk. Use the locator to see if they know anything about the attacks." boomed Morganna's voice.

She raised her hand the orb flew around them and started glowing around Yumi. Jana raised her hand and Yumi floated into the air.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Ulrich,

"Just about to see what the scientist knew." said Jana.

"No!" shouted Morganna.

Jeremy started typing fast as the purple tower was now glowing green.

"Jana, destroy them!" shouted Morganna.

Jana raised her hands and the creatures prepared to attack.

"Materialization!" shouted Jeremy.

They all vanished as the creatures attacked. Jana growled as Morganna screamed in anger.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So now we have Jana to worry about." said Jeremy,

"You think she's worse than Chad?" asked Aelita.

"Worse than Spire, Eddy, and Chad combined." said Krim,

"He's right. We barely escaped." said Ulrich.

"What was Jana talking about when she said that the people who were attacked had memories of certain events erased?" asked Mimiru,

"They all where friends of Franz Hopper." said Yumi.

"Then that means somebody else is behind this." said Bear,

"Who else knows about Lyoko?" asked Subaru.

Xavier stayed quite the whole time. He was deep in thought as Morganna would be planning her next move. 


	18. Tsukasa's discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Kadic Junior High

Tsukasa walked through the park deep in thought. She was worried what Morganna was planning to use Aura for. Morganna attempted to use Tsukasa while she was trapped in The World as way to turn Aura negative, but the plan back fired and Morganna was defeated. Morganna survived deletion and escaped to Lyoko and became more powerful than before.

"Hey, Tsukasa." said a voice.

She turned to see Mimiru and Subaru smiling at her. She smiled at them. After she was trapped in the World Mimiru promised to protect her and Subaru was there for her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Tsukasa,

"Seeing how you are doing of course. Wherever you went into the World led to trouble." said Mimiru and chuckled.

Tsukasa smirked at her.

"What's going on?" asked Tsukasa,

"Bear called us to the factory. He has been working on trying to discover Morganna's plans with the info in Chad's database." said Subaru.

Tsukasa nodded and they headed for the factory.

* * *

The Factory 

"It seems we may have been looking at this data the wrong way. I have been trying to connect Lyoko's origins with the origins of The World and it seems that they are not so different." said Bear,

"How do you figure? Besides the fact that they are virtual." said Krim.

"I mean to say that the two scientists that were attacked were two of three scientists working on a top secret project designed to disrupt enemy communication." said Bear,

"Carthage." said Aelita.

Bear nodded.

"The third one was Franz Hopper." said Bear,

"Then Morganna's thugs are looking for more info on Sector 5. Morganna has no access to the data in Sector 5. She might have sent Jana and the rest to get whatever info they can out of the other two scientists." said Jeremy.

"I thought that was the case but when I took a closer look at Chad's data it seemed that he had no idea what info Morganna wanted. It seemed it held info on that in Morganna's quest to take control of Aura she met someone accidenlty. Jeremy, what did Xana's symbol look like?" asked Bear.

"Well, it looked like a red bull's eye with one line on top and three lines on the bottom." said Jeremy,

"That was what I was afraid of." said Bear.

"Your not saying that Morganna met Xana are you?" asked Yumi,

"I'm afraid that is exactly what I am saying. The time Morganna met Xana, however, was before Harold was imprisoned in the game and when he programmed Morganna to guard Aura until she was born." said Bear.

"That must be how Morganna discovered Lyoko. It was Xana who told her." said Ulrich,

"I think you should think before jumping to conclusion. Before Tsukasa entered The World I discovered from Subaru that someone entered the up side down dug eon before anyone of us." said Bear,

"Are you saying that Xana entered the dungeon?" asked Mimiru.

"I am not sure. The only reason I think that is because Xana's logo was seen on the staff of a Wavemaster dressed in black." said Bear,

"If that is the case then that means that Harold must have told Xana about Aura." said Subaru.

"Whenever Xana was not attacking he improved his power and understanding of humans by searching for new ideas he could use for his next attack. In his quest he discovered The World and entered disguised as a player. However he kept himself well hidden so the Crimson Knights would come and question him. It was explained to me in a video inside Morganna's data disk." said Bear.

He turned to the computer and inserted a disk. A video window appeared and the area where Aura floated above a bed appeared. Tsukasa's eyes widened at the memory of it.

"So, this is Harold's child. She will be born as Harold wished." said Morganna's voice.

A chuckled was heard.

"Who's there?" asked Morganna,

"Just someone dropping and curious." said the voice.

A cloud of dark matter appeared neared the bed and it seemed the cloud was looking at Aura.

"Such an innocent child and you are going to protect this? I was hoping there was similarity between us." said the cloud,

"I am The World. You are nothing but a piece of obsolete data." said Morganna.

"Is that so? I am afraid I am so much more than that. I have the power to destroy The World." said the cloud,

"What kind of being are you?" asked Morganna.

"The most powerful computer virus to have ever existed." said the cloud.

The cloud vanished but before saying a few more words.

"There is a place like The World that can give you so much power that Aura could only dream of."

The video ended and another appeared. This one was the upside down dungeon. The man known as Harold was the same as before except his face held a sad expression.

"Why . . . why has done this to me? I created to help me raise her." muttered the man.

He was alone.

"Hate her." said a voice.

He opened his eyes and the gang saw Xana dressed as a Wavemaster, except the robes were black and so was the staff. Xana's logo was on the red orb.

"You created her to raise Aura but instead she was afraid that she would be of any use once Aura was awoken. Now she waits for the one to come. The one who will enter this place.

The one who has your blood in her veins." said Xana,

"Who are you?" asked Harold.

"A friend of your dear old friend Franz Hopper. One who knows how to help you. Give the message when the one enters this room." said Xana.

Xana then vanished into a black cloud. The video ended and Bear turned to them.

"When I looked at this I believed that Xana knew that Tsukasa would be trapped in The World and he knew what Morganna was planning." said Bear,

"I don't understand. What was Xana's motive? Did he somehow plan for this to happen? I am not sure that Xana would allow himself to be destroyed unless he had something planned." said Ulrich.

"The Crimson Knights encountered Xana while he was the World. We tried to subdue him, but for some reason he over powered us with ease." said Ginkan,

"I wish I could see the connection, but the data is not enough. I have only assumptions, but I fear that this much bigger than appears. Xana's meeting with Morganna and Harold, Morganna escaping to Lyoko after Xana was destroyed, and Xana knowing that Tsukasa would be trapped in The World, unable to log out." said Bear.

"You think Xana knew we would destroy him so he got Morganna to come here?" asked Odd,

"I know Xana and that is not something he would plan. He could have easily destroyed Morganna and Aura in The World but he left them alive for a reason." said Aelita.

"What assumptions do you have, Bear?" asked Mimiru,

"The only assumption that I have for now is that Xana might be alive and waiting for the right time to reveal himself, or that he got Morganna into Lyoko just incase he was destroyed." said Bear.

"You forget that my computer would have detected Xana if he was alive. There was no sign of him." said Jeremy,

"We cannot rule out that Xana did not play a hand in Morganna taking control of Lyoko." said Subaru.

"I have heard enough. I think we should go to Sector 5 and see if there is any info on The World in Xana's data base." said Ulrich,

"We can't just go in there. Jana and Morganna might be waiting for us." said Jeremy.

"We don't have a choice, Jeremy. If happened on that video is true than that means that Xana set us up even after he was destroyed. We need to figure out why." said Ulrich.

The others agreed with Ulrich and Jeremy sighed. The Lyoko gang entered the scans followed by Tsukasa and Mimiru. They entered the Mountain Region and Jeremy typed in the password.

SCIPIO

The transport orb appeared and took them to Sector 5.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The transport orb landed and the gang appeared.

"I think I am finally getting use to that." said Odd,

"You haven't eaten yet." said Ulrich.

"Jeremy, the doors are about to open." said Yumi,

"Be ready everyone." said Jeremy.

The walls opened up and they ran through the maze. It wasn't long before they found the switch and headed for the final platform. Suddenly Tsukasa was knocked of the elevator and fell into a portal.

"Tsukasa!" shouted Mimiru,

"She might have just reappeared at the Community Centre." said Aelita.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tsukasa opened her eyes to find herself in a pitch black room. The only light was shining on him. She was in her original human form instead of Wavemaster form.

"Where am I?" asked Tsukasa,

"Tsukasa." said a voice.

Jana stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her.

"Wishes to come true." said Jana, chuckling.

Tsukasa looked at her in shock and stood still.

"How did you get here?" asked Jana,

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsukasa.

Jana smirked and raised her arms, gesturing at the place.

"Home sweet home. The place where I com to recharge my powers." said Jana,

"I would love to stay here, but I must be going." said Tsukasa.

She walked into the dark, trying to find a way out.

"Wish granted." echoed Jana's voice.

A blue light surrounded Tsukasa. She tried to move but could get out. The light was like a force field.

"What is this?" asked Tsukasa,

"Outside this room you might have had a chance. In here any attack you have against me will be turned against you." said Jana, stepping out of the shadows.

She pointed at the light and it dissipated. Jana walked towards Tsukasa.

"You might want to listen because this is a one time offer. Join us." said Jana,

"I would never join the likes of someone like you." said Tsukasa.

"You're cut of from your friends; you are trapped in here with no chance of survival and at my mercy. What hope do you have to stand against Morganna?" asked Jana,

"Morganna is nothing without her human followers or phases. I think I can handle it." said Tsukasa.

"You are so naive. It is adorably brave, but Morganna is getting stronger everyday." said Jana,

"That can't be..." said Tsukasa.

"Do I look like I would joke about something like this?" interrupted Jana, raising her voice.

"You really want me to answer that?" asked Tsukasa.

There was a high pitched shriek as Jana looked up. Tsukasa covered her ears and screamed as she fell.

"So sure you can win?" asked a voice,

"We never have backed down from something that could cause destruction." said Tsukasa.

"Seek to challenge me? After all I have done for you?" asked the voice.

Jana stood over Tsukasa and smiled.

"Morganna, but that's impossible. You are nothing. You are nothing!" said Tsukasa,

"Foolish boy! My victory is near." said Morganna.

"We destroyed you once and we can do it again." said Tsukasa,

"You have made me stronger than ever before! My return, my victory, my triumph is near!" said Morganna.

"No more. No more!" said Tsukasa.

The shriek stopped and Jana stood over her.

"One more time, Tsukasa. Join us." said Jana,

"I will never join you." said Tsukasa.

Jana only smiled at her.

"I was hoping you would say that." said Jana.

Suddenly Tsukasa vanished into another portal as Jana was about to finish her off.

"No!" shouted Jana.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Tsukasa?" asked a voice.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tsukasa opened her eyes to find herself in the factory. The others stood over with worried looks.

"You gave us a scare there. Jeremy managed to bring you back." said Mimiru.

She pulled Tsukasa up.

"What's wrong?" asked Subaru,

"Morganna is getting stronger than we thought. I was trapped in Jana's lair." said Tsukasa.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita,

"I think Morganna is going to launch her ultimate attack." said Tsukasa.


	19. Tainted darkness Xana reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 20 

It was a four day weekend at Kadic Junior High. The Lyoko gang and the players were wandering the city. Bear was talking to B.T. and Helba with computer at the factory.

"So, Tsukasa believes that Morganna is preparing a final attack?" asked B.T.

"It seems clear now that Morganna was getting stronger after each and every attack and there is still the situation with Aelita and Franz Hopper." said Bear.

"So, the dark Wavemaster was Xana himself in player form. He discovered Morganna and Aura with info from Harold and somehow knew Tsukasa was going to be trapped in the World." said B.T.

"That is how it seems to appear according the records we stole from Morganna. Carthage was designed to disrupt enemy communications and Lyoko was made for some unknown reason to destroy it. After Xana was born, however, he occupied Carthage as his virtual command centre. The purpose Carthage was designed for might explain how Xana and Morganna where able to enter the real world." said Bear,

"More than just hacking. Disrupting enemy communication means electromagnetic waves. That is how Xana and Morganna did it. They turned into electricity and went through the electronics that they needed to infect whatever they needed for their next attack.

That would explain how they did, but why do they need the tower?" asked Helba.

"Xana was linked to Lyoko when he controlled. He might have been bound to it and therefore the towers meant as way to shutdown anything. They functioned as folders for info but they concentrate thousands volts of electricity that Xana needed to create his specters. The rules might now apply to Morganna." said Bear,

"Then Lyoko in a way, functions like a game. The main objective is to shut down the tower while battling the monsters that guard it." said B.T.

"However, the stakes are far higher than any game ever made. If I am right Morganna wants to use Aura to rewrite Lyoko's core data so she can't bound to Lyoko anymore." said Bear,

"How? Aura was awoken by Tsukasa and even if she is trapped in a Guardian she is more than enough to delete Morganna." said B.T.

"Unless Morganna has plan that should correct that flaw." said Helba,

"Are you saying that Morganna can change Aura without using Tsukasa?" asked Bear.

"I mean that with the Guardian Morganna can use a polymorphic clone that matches Aura's powers at the height of her strength." said Helba,

"She would need a tower to create one." said B.T.

"That might be why she has recruited humans or the one tower inside Carthage." said Bear,

"The one tower inside Carthage. The Xana used to disguise himself as Franz Hopper. I doubt she would use that tower. Xana used to lure them to Carthage." said B.T.

"Then what idea do you have, B.T.?" asked Bear,

"That Morganna will indeed make a darker version of Aura and also we are all part of a bigger plot." said B.T.

There was a moment of silence.

* * *

Out in the city

The gang and the players walked around the city.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ulrich,

"We might has well have some fun before we go to take down Morganna." said Mimiru.

"Sounds good to me. I am getting hungry." said Odd,

"When are you not hungry?" asked Yumi.

They all chuckled.

"At least we are out of that boarding school. I can't stand those teachers. They like to hear themselves talk." said Sora,

"Just like you." said Mimiru.

"Meanie!" said Sora,

"Would you grow up?" asked Aelita.

"That will never happen." said Tsukasa,

"Any idea where we are going?" asked Ulrich.

"As long as it has food." said Odd.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Heading up to the mall." said Yumi.

They all entered and one thing caught the girl's eyes.

"Oh no." said the boys.

Subaru, Tsukasa, Mimiru, Aelita, and Yumi smiled sweetly and entered the shop. They were soon trying nearly all the clothes they could find. Ulrich and Sora entered the arcade and started playing the games. Odd entered the food court.

Jeremy declined and stayed at the school. He was researching Franz Hopper's data. Xavier stayed with him. Deep in the depths of Lyoko, at the centre of Carthage a young girl slept in a ball of fire.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of it. A tall slender woman smiled at the child and then a girl looking the like the child except with was dressed in purple with purple hair appeared.

"Now, the game shall end." said the woman.

The little girl opened her eyes and she smiled evilly. The supercomputer started glowing purple and then a purple bubble of dark tainted light shot out and covered the entire world. Everything began to freeze. Time froze as the light faded.

The Lyoko gang and the players turned to see as everything froze with an alarmed look on their face.

"Morganna." they said.

They ran out and saw everything was frozen except them.

"Morganna has somehow frozen time." said Jeremy,

"We better call the others." said Xavier.

"Good idea." said Jeremy.

Unknown to Jeremy, Xavier smiled evilly.

"Guys, it has happened. Looks like Morganna has woken up. Right, meet you at the factory." said Jeremy.

They ran out of the school and met the others at the factory.

"Morganna has created a copy of Aura and has used her to control the Time Return Program. Everything has frozen.: said Jeremy,

"Where's the tower she has activated?" asked Tsukasa.

"It keeps moving. Looks like Morganna's power is increasing." said Jeremy,

"Is there a way to stop it?" asked Subaru.

"Stopping Morganna in Carthage." said Jeremy,

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Odd.

"It's time to end this battle once and for all." said Ulrich.

"Charging the enemy head on. Not the smartest plan, but a plan no less." said Krim.

They all put their hands together and nodded. Jeremy started the virtualization sequence as the warriors entered the scanners. One by one they dove into Lyoko and landed in the Desert Region. Morganna sensed them as they came and was ready.

Jana entered Carthage with a smile hidden under her mask. Just after everyone was assembled Jeremy typed in the password.

SCIPIO

"You realize that after we enter the transport orb there is no turning back." said Ginkan,

"I know, but I will not let my friends fight alone." said Subaru.

"I say that we go in and take anything we see." said Krim,

"Sound's like a plan to me." said Odd.

"Me too." said Sora

Everyone else rolled their eyes. The transport orb came and they all vanished into it. The orb flew to Carthage and the gang landed at the entrance. The walls spun around them and as every second passed they slowed down.

"The walls are about to open." said Ulrich,

"Everybody get ready." said Bear.

They brought out their weapons as the walls opened. They ran into the maze as the time started. They entered a large room and the switch was on the other side.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice,

"Jana!" said Mimiru.

Jana stepped out of the shadows with thousands of Morganna's infantry. The monsters carried swords in their hands and they growled.

"Is this how you plan to spend your last minutes on Earth and Lyoko?" asked Jana,

"It's not our last or anyone's day for that matter." said Subaru.

"We'll see. Attack!" said Jana.

The monsters ran at them. Sora smirked and jumped as they neared. He swung his blades a brought down two before making a jump back. Those who had long range weapons fired at the creatures. Bear and Mimiru swung their swords and attacked head on.

"Super sprint!" said Ulrich.

He ran and sliced through any creature that attacked him and hit the switch. Suddenly the floor opened up and a stair case to room below them opened. Just as Jana and the monsters neared they jumped onto the stairs and ran below

"After them!" said Jana.

The creatures, however, stood still and Jana knew Morganna was giving the orders. The warriors entered a large room and on the other side was Guardian holding Aura.

"Aura." said Tsukasa,

"Safe and sound." said a female voice.

From behind the Guardian a woman came out. She was dressed in a purple leather jumpsuit with a long flowing cape held together by a green emerald on her neck. She had long purple hair and dark purple eyes.

"Morganna." said Tsukasa, glaring.

Morganna chuckled and walked towards them. Yumi threw her fans, but with cat like reflexes Morganna dodged them. With ease, she grabbed one of the fans and threw it back at Yumi. The fan sliced through her arm and Yumi gasped.

Ulrich raised his sword and glared at Morganna. She only chuckled as they spread out.

"You're just like Xana." said Ulrich,

"Is that so? You forget that Xana that met me and knew that I was going to become what I am now whether he himself lived or not. I have researched all the info I could and looked into Franz Hopper's past." said Morganna.

She waved her hand and an image of Franz Hopper appeared in front of her.

"He has been here in Lyoko all along." said Morganna,

"So, you're Franz Hopper?" asked Bear.

"I am." said the man,

"Then why are you helping her? She is just like Xana and you of all people should know what he was." said Ulrich.

"I know what he is, but what he is after or what he wants is none of my concern. My actions are my own. When I lost my wife I dedicated myself to protecting my family, but then the government came after us. I lost too much already, I wasn't let them take Aelita.

Then when all was lost, I heard his voice." said Franz.

Another image appeared. It looked like when Franz Hopper was when he was trapped in the darkness.

"Then hate them." said a voice.

He looked and saw Xana looking down at him. A look of sympathy was seen on his face.

"You are genius, but there are others who see your work as power and want it for themselves. You think your daughter is alive, but you said so yourself to the police that she was nothing more than a virtual imposter filling the empty void your daughter left." said Xana.

Franz fell to the ground and cried. Xana put a hand on his back.

"They expected you to become and genius and created weapons so they can use in their quest for power. Don't lie to yourself. You know this is true. Come with me and let me help you.

You say you wanted to make your game into sanctuary for your family. Stop the fools from learning its location." said Xana.

The image faded.

"He spoke to me about things I never admitted to myself. I lost family and he helped me." said Franz,

"I understand that you love your family and would do anything to save them, but I cannot allow to help someone like Xana." said Ulrich.

Franz only glared with hatred at Aelita. She thought of the image and the visions came to her head. Morganna smirked as a darker version of Aura came out of the shadows. Tsukasa, Subaru, and Mimiru gasped.

"Now with the Dark Aura here, I will be able to escape and then Earth will be mine." said Morganna.

Dark Aura raised her hand and the warriors were lifted into the air and hit the wall. They groaned and slid to the ground. They opened their eyes to see Morganna and Dark Aura smiling at them.

Suddenly Mimiru vanished. Her special power was teleportation. She appeared in front of them and swung her sword. Morganna only raised her and electricity went through Mimiru.

"This is not good." said Jeremy at the computer.

Behind him Xavier smirked evilly.

"I have seen better." said Xavier.

His voice was different. It was dark. Jeremy turned to see Xavier and gasped. What he saw sent chills down his spine and he gasped.

"No. It can't be you. It can't be you!" shouted Jeremy,

"Oh really." said Xavier.

His hand pulsed with electricity and shocked Jeremy until he collapsed. Xavier typed on the computer and started the virtualization sequence. The timer started and Xavier headed to the scanner room. As the scanner closed Xavier smiled evilly.

Back in Carthage Aura and Morganna kept toying with their opponents as they tried to attack. Suddenly the room collapsed and a wall opened. Inside was an activated tower.

However it wasn't glowing green, or white, or purple, but red. The red glow that on a tower activated by Xana.

"What?" asked Morganna.

A harsh laughter echoed throughout Carthage. Suddenly Xana's monsters came out and fired at them all. Morganna and Aura where taken by surprise and were hit and forced to move back. Everyone was in a dark smoky room.

"I know that laugh." said Aelita.

Xavier walked into the room. He smiled at them as they gasped. On his head pulsed the logo of Xana.

"Xana." said Aelita.

Everyone gasped and looked at Xavier. His body vanished into a black cloud and then a red logo stared at them. The darkness in the room formed around the symbol and covered it as it shaped into a human form. A pair of bright green eyes stared at them.

The being was a tall teenaged boy, with white pale skin and his hair was jet black with red steaks all through and it was spike. He wore a black T shirt with black baggy pants, and he had fingerless gloves on his hands. There were dark triangular marks under his eyes as he smirked.

"He's alive?" asked Yumi.

They all had a look of shock on their face.

"Xana, I thought you were dead." said Morganna, glaring at him.

"Correction, I was dead until you came out of hiding, Morganna." said Xana.

"You faked your death to get Morganna to come to Lyoko. Why? How?" asked Yumi.

Xana smirked at the shocked Lyoko warriors.

"When I was born I was created by the fusion of a virus that was in fact Pluto's Kiss and Aelita's guardian, Xanadu. The same virus that wiped every electronic on the planet for a while. When Xanadu sold his body I was created from the fusion. With Xanadu's ability to hack and Pluto's Kiss' ability to infect I was able to control anything I wanted.

However as long as Aelita still had what I needed for my freedom I was not safe from being shut down. So, I created the Scyphozoa to get what I needed from her. In my quest to escape Lyoko I discovered the existence of Aura and Morganna so I decided to keep the gang occupied and on their toes with my attacks as I watched Tsukasa awaken Aura. During our last battle I faked my death by creating a fake anti virus and separated myself from Xanadu at the last minute when Ulrich unleashed the energy wave Aelita gave him.

When Morganna found out I was defeated she moved in and sprung my trap. With Aura here I can absorb her powers with a little virus I made in my spare time." Xana,

"That won't happen. Destroy him!" shouted Morganna.

Dark Aura tried to attack, but suddenly a door opened and the tentacles of the Scyphozoa appeared and wrapped around her. Dark Aura screamed as the Scyphozoa drained her life points. Xana turned to Aura trapped in the Guardian, but Morganna blast him into thousands of digits. However the numbers turned to black tendrils of darkness and retreated into the shadows.

"She blasted Xana." said Odd,

"I don't think so." said Aelita.

"How do you figure?" asked Bear,

"Remember when Xana said he created a fake anti virus? It means that the anti virus we got was not the one to separate me from Xana. If he is still alive than I am." said Aelita.

"He's probably watching us." said Yumi,

"Why?" asked Subaru.

"If Morganna wins than we lose and if we win than Xana will just continue Morganna's attack and steal Aura." said Aelita,

"Either way, Xana wins." said Bear.


	20. The Final battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or .Hack/SIGN.

Lord Maximus: This has nothing to do with my other crossovers, but I will be using Xana's form from them. It is much easier than thinking of a new one.

* * *

Chapter 20 

**Carthage**

Morganna turned to the Lyoko warriors, the players, and the activated tower that glowed red. Tsukasa glared at Morganna and raised his staff. Morganna, however, smirked at the warriors. Suddenly a purple aura glowed around Morganna as the Guardian that contained Aura disappeared.

Aura looked around with her scared, innocent face as Morganna turned into a purple electric cloud. She flew right into Aura and the little girl on her feet. She smiled evilly at the warriors. Tsukasa gasped as Aura raised her hands.

"Morganna, get out of her body and fight us yourself!" said Tsukasa,

"Or what?" asked Morganna, inside Aura's body.

She raised her hands and the warriors flew in all directions. Odd and Yumi fired their weapons, but with a wave if her hand Morganna/Aura the fans and the arrows floated in the air. The girl smirked evilly.

"You were all so foolish to think you could actually defeat me. Even though Xana has interfered with the copy, I had a back up plan. Strange, I would never have suspected Xana to be the one who attacked the scientists." said Morganna,

"We thought you were the one behind it!" said Mimiru.

"I would have done that a long time ago if I had the chance. This is only the third time I have actually met Xana. The second time was after Tsukasa woke up Aura." said Morganna.

* * *

Flashback

Darkness filled her vision. She constantly looked around only to find no light. Just a black void. Suddenly light came.

A grey fog covered the area.

"Awaken, Morganna. Awaken, to see the light." said a voice.

A silhouette stood above. She had a strange feeling. A new sensation. There was a pond nearby.

She crawled over and looked into it. She gasped when she saw the reflection. She was staring a humanoid reflection. Her body was covered by a long cloak and she was thankful because the stranger would not see her naked body.

No doubt the stranger somehow gave her a body. How did he though? It would take someone very powerful to do it. She turned back to the stranger.

This new body gave her new feelings and sensations and right now she was doing her best to comprehend them. The being smirked at her confusion. She looked up at him and noticed that the being was actually a teenaged human.

He was dressed entirely in black with black fingerless gloves. His skin was pale white and his eyes were bright sharp green. There were dark triangular markings under his eyes. His hair was jet black with red streaks all through it and it was spiked.

She saw the sheathed sword around his waist.

"To think I met the AI in that realm was actually the great Morganna. You powers rival mine." said the boy,

"You're that unknown player in the World. The Wavemaster that was dressed in black. The virus." said Morganna.

She recalled the memories of their last encounter.

"My name is Xana. I have saved your soul from being deleted by giving you a humanoid form. You should thank me for saving your life. I can help you recapture Aura, however, in return I want you to help me." said Xana.

She looked at Xana in confusion. Xana smirked at her.

"I have more than one gift for you." said Xana.

Morganna's phases appeared around her. Xana held up a small orb and dropped it in front of her.

"Use this to come to my world when the time is right and then destroy my enemies." said Xana.

She looked at the orb and then looked up, only to see Xana gone.

End flashback

* * *

"In the end it looks like I was doing Xana's bidding the whole time. Doesn't matter, with this power I can easily destroy him with Aura's powers." said Morganna,

"Not unless Aura says so. Aura! I know you're in there! Fight her!" said Tsukasa.

Morganna/Aura raised her hands Tsukasa was lifted into the air. Tsukasa pointed his staff at her and the staff glowed. Suddenly Aura was thrown back into the wall.

"Aelita, we need to deactivate that tower." said Ulrich.

Aelita nodded and they ran for the tower. However, Franz Hopper landed between them and the tower.

"What are you doing? I thought you were against Xana." said Odd,

"That's not Franz Hopper, Odd. Take a closer look." said Yumi.

Franz's eyes were replaced by Xana logos.

"A polymorphic clone. That means that all the data we had was fake. Xana tricked us all!" said Aelita.

Franz smirked and raised his hands. Electricity shot out and hit the gang. They fell back, but managed to jump as the clone fired again. Mimiru raised her sword and jumped at Morganna/Aura.

She avoided the sword and knocked Mimiru back with a blast of lightning. Bear jumped and used his sword to block the next attack. Tsukasa raised his staff in defense as Morganna/Aura turned to her. She smirked and prepared to attack.

"Please, Aura. Fight her." whispered Tsukasa.

Suddenly Morganna/Aura fell on her knees and held her head with her hands. She screamed and a purple cloud came out of her body. The cloud morphed into Morganna and she glared at them with hatred. Suddenly, the Phase known as Skeith appeared and swung its staff.

Tsukasa created a barrier that blocked his attack.

"I will Data Drain you all!" shouted Morganna.

Suddenly the room started to collapse on them. Jana stepped out of the shadows as creepers chased after her. Creepers came out of the walls everywhere and fired at them. They heard a familiar screech.

"Oh no." muttered the Lyoko warriors.

From below came out the Scyphozoa.

"Eww! What is that thing?" asked Mimiru,

"It's the Scyphozoa! A monster created to steal info from others. It is trying to steal my memory." said Aelita.

The creepers came between Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich as the Scyphozoa wrapped its tentacles around Aelita. Sora landed in front of the monster and slashed its tentacles off.

"Now that wasn't very nice." said Sora.

The Scyphozoa floated back into the shadows. Skeith and Morganna were surrounded by hundreds of creatures.

"Aelita, run to the tower!" shouted Yumi.

The Lyoko gang and the players ran to fight the creepers. Subaru stood and protected Aura. Aelita entered the tower and traveled to the upper platform and placer her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The instantly turned from red to blue. Suddenly she was held in place as the tower turned to blue data streams and vanished. Aelita was held by blue glowing chains on her wrist.

"Aelita!" said Yumi.

They heard a soft chuckle.

"Xana." said Ulrich, through clenched teeth.

"You are making far too easy for me. It seems while I was gone you got soft." said Xana's voice.

"Why did you attack those scientists?" asked Yumi,

"I didn't attack them. I only erased any memory of Lyoko that resided in them. I got rid of the old memories and replaced them with new ones. The scientists were just in a state of shock.

They also had some programs I could use to upgrade my resources." echoed Xana's voice.

"Next question, when Jeremy scanned Xavier he found no trace of you on him, how did you get through without activating a tower?" asked Ulrich,

"I did activate a tower. It was right here in this region where Jeremy's superscan can't detect it. Right before you blasted me with that energy wave I activated a tower that separated me from Xanadu. He was sent faraway so Morganna would not discover him until it was too late and he was safely protected by you.

One night I managed to enter the real world. I wanted to see if I could harm Aelita myself, now that her guardian was separated from me, but the link was not entirely cut so I had to remerge with Xanadu. Morganna suspected I was still alive so I quickly managed to cover my tracks. I must say you have helped a lot more than you think.

Now that Aelita is captured I can now take what I need." said Xana.

The Scyphozoa came back and floated right in front of Aelita. The chains vanished and Aelita was caught in the monster's tentacles. She wished she never had to experience this again before the monster placed her into a trance. Tsukasa quickly raised his staff and chanted.

A beam of light blasted out his of staff and hit the Scyphozoa before it finished. Aelita fell to the ground and the Scyphozoa vanished back into the shadows. Morganna and Skeith ran to attack them, but Tsukasa's beam caused the room to collapse.

"We have to get out of here!" said Bear.

The others nodded and ran. Morganna opened a portal back into the World and Skeith followed her.

"Looks like Morganna is heading back into the World. See you around guys. Be sure to call sometime." said Mimiru.

The players ran for the portal but it closed. Suddenly Aura was trapped as the floor fell and she was stuck on a platform on the far edge of the room. Suddenly a door opened up and Xana stepped out with his sword.

"Aura!" shouted Tsukasa,

"Aelita, do I still have that energy you gave me?" asked Ulrich.

She nodded and Ulrich turned back. He raised his sword and it glowed light blue. The energy wave fired and Xana saw it coming. Suddenly Aura raised her hands and Xana was lifted into the air as the wave hit.

Nearly his entire body was destroyed, but he survived.

"Ulrich . . . you'll pay for that." said Xana.

He glared at them before turning into a black cloud and vanished. The walls were falling around them.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Mimiru,

"Won't we be devirtualized?" asked Odd.

"Not if Jeremy is not at the controls." said Yumi,

"I might have a suggestion." said a voice.

Jana came out.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Mimiru,

"We have no choice." said Krim.

"The time return program has been set back to the day Xana launched his last attack. I can activate it with a little help." said Jana.

She pulled out a wrist computer and the white light consumed them. The Lyoko gang awoke back at their school where everything was normal. They got up and entered Jeremy's room. They saw the players on screen.

"What has happened?" asked Aelita,

"We are back to the same day we beat Xana." said Ulrich.

"But I saw Xavier and he . . ." said Jeremy,

"We know Jeremy. Xavier was Xana in disguise. He fooled us all and Morganna. But the good news he didn't get what he wanted." said Yumi.

"Good luck with Xana, everyone. Remember to call us when you have the chance." said Mimiru.

They all said their good byes. The Lyoko gang walked to their classes.

"I can't believe. I thought we were done with Xana. I was hoping that we stopped him once and for all." said Aelita,

"Don't worry, Aelita. We will defeat Xana one day, together." said Jeremy.

They all smiled and put their hands together. They were looking forward to the future. Xana and Morganna were still alive, but the Lyoko gang and the players will be ready to face them.

* * *

Credits

Lyoko characters

Ulrich

Yumi

Odd

Aelita

Jeremy

Xana

Sissy

Herb

Nicholas

Jim

William

.Hack/SIGN characters

Tsukasa

Mimiru

Sora

Krim

Bear

B.T.

Subaru

Ginkan/Silver Knight

Aura

Morganna

Skeith

My characters

Spire

Eddy

Chad

Jana

Liberian

Old man

Little girl


End file.
